The Akatsuki Hyoton
by Vesuvan Smiffee
Summary: Set in a far more AU universe. After being picked up by Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki. Young Haku is given to Konan as a subordinate. But, as the story unfolds, they'll both learn that some things go above simple master and pupil relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Undying Hyoton

* * *

Author Notes; Rated M for (What soon will be) Hidan's colorful use of swearing into any sentence on any topic imaginable. And I'll probably be a tad descriptive on the romance scenes... If I can ever write them up half decently... And I would like no flaming please, but I would like comments on how to make Pein seem more IC. Since I don't feel I can do him very well. Or Konan for that matter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Undying Hyoton

"He's deathly loyal, and incredibly strong, he'd follow me to hell if that's what I asked… Why shouldn't we use him?"

-Pein, to Akatsuki member Tobi

It'd been a long night for the orange haired man with the black cloak and red clouds. The rain had been pelting him for hours, ever since the successful completion of his mission to Takigakure. A simple assassination, but one that yielded a large amount of cash to his organizations coffers, as the tall man rounded a corner in the road; he paused to hear several sounds. It almost sounded like, a battle. After a few more seconds of intense listening, Pein quickly realized that this battle seemed to soon be reaching the climax. An as luck would have it, he managed to find a good view of said battle from a tree that was maybe twenty meters away. The battle being on the very edge of the forest that hugged against the road.

It was a rather curious, there appeared to be four Hunter-nin from Kirigakure, who appeared to be having a hard time taking a young man, or possibly a woman, Pein's vantage point wasn't all that good. But he could make out snippets of conversation from the clearly annoyed Hunter-nin, and the offending shinobi.

"...There's no where for you to run now boy! You'll be seeing the Demon in hell once we're through with you!"

"Yeah, we aren't letting you get away this time. And if you think we'll let ourselves lose to you, like our previous comrades, you're wrong!"

There followed a brief period of silence, which Pein realized was because he couldn't hear anything. It seemed as if a giant bank of mist had appeared out of nowhere.

That didn't stop the screaming though. And Pein hadn't heard a man scream that loud for quite some time. After later thinking about that day, Pein would realize that it'd been an hour until he saw the finale of the show. The mist seemed to part away, revealing three of the four Hunter-nin foot long needles of ice embedded in their bodies through various points. But the fourth one was by far the most interesting sight. The fourth Hunter-nin had four senbon through each of his hands, rendering them useless, his legs had received the same treatment. However, the lone shinobi whom they seemed to be after had anything but senbon; he instead carried a massive sword, almost as tall as he was.

"…P-Please, don't do this! I don't want to die! I'll never come back, I'll even report you as dead, I swear! Just please don't kill me, I have a family!" The Mist Hunter-nin managed to say between the sobs, and probably would've had both of his hands clasped were it not for the senbon in them. The shinobi thought for a few seconds, the massive sword in a killing blow. "Tell me, did you spare the ones you killed who had families? Did you listen to their screams as you ended their lives? No, no you never did. So, I will not listen to you as I end your life." The Hunter-nin was trying to say something, but the sword swung down. The man was almost completely bisected; the shinboi tugged it out of the ground. "A terrible waste, if only they had stayed away, this need not have happened. Now I have to lay low for another few months."

Pein had a stroke in brilliance as he watched the shinobi put the sword on his back. One person had just killed a squad of Hunter-nin from Kirigakure with barely any effort and he did need dedicated mercenaries. An off of employment would most likely be welcomed. Pein hopped down from the tree, "Hold on a minute. That was very impressive what you just did. Not many could do what you did in such a short amount of time." The shinobi stopped and turned around, enabling Pein to get a better look at a mask. It was a Mist Hunter-nin mask.

Why would they attack one of their own, unless this Missing-nin was part of the Hunter-nin when he abandoned his villages cause? "I suppose it is. Still, the battle was unnecessary. Such violence is not needed. It would be best if only good people did not throw themselves into battles they can not win." Pein seemed to almost smile as he approached the young man, for he could clearly see that it was actually a male, not a female. "You want to avoid future conflicts; you wish to make this world a better place, do you not?"

The male nodded his head once, and Pein continued, "I too dream of such a time. Where humanity shall live in harmony with itself, where war is regarded as foolish, and is never started. I dream that people will live in peace. I dream where no matter whom you are you will be regarded by the calibre of your person, not by which village you're from. Tell me, would you be willing to help with such a change? Would you be willing to pledge yourself to my cause?" The male almost seemed to waver, to hesitate as an inner conflict raged.

"I'd be honoured to bring such a peace to this world. I've always served as a tool to one person; an organization is only made up of many people." Pein smiled as he reached one arm across the male's shoulders as he led him away. Back to the Akatsuki base in Amegakure, "Tell me, what is your name? I can not tell the other members that yours name 'Mist-nin' seems rather rude." Though he could not see the boy's face, Pein could sense that he was smiling up at him as the mask tilted towards him. "Haku, my name is Haku. What was your name again…?"

Pein smile only grew wider as he ruffled the boy's hair playfully. "My name is Leader-sama to you. Only Konan calls me differently." The boy named Haku stared at Pein oddly before his obedience kicked in. "Hai, Leader-sama. Who is Konan though, is she a member of your organization?" Pein nodded his head, already impressed by how quickly the boy showed deference to authority. A useful trait to have and the boy knew what he'd be treated like. Perhaps he might just be able to replace an Akatsuki member when the time came. Though he'd have to wait for such an event to occur, and the boy had to prove himself. Overhead, the clouds seemed to pull apart by themselves, and a stray beam of moonlight fell upon the duo. One, a child whose innocence and devotion was the reason he was in the position he was. The second the leader to an evil organization that would soon achieve it's goals. And who would use everything at his disposal to protect his interests.

_Three hours later…_

Everyone except for Konan had gone to sleep had fallen asleep hours ago. Or, rather in Hidan's case who followed Kakuzu to his room, "For some fucking payback!" In the Jashinist's own words. Even Tobi had eventually staggered off to his room, though who knew what _that_ looked like. Konan stifled a yawn as she picked up a piece of paper and began folding it into yet another piece of origami. She'd been at it the entire afternoon and all through the evening, and her labor showed. The entire front of the living rooms table was covered in origami, all of which was stacked five high. "And that makes… Five thousand three hundred and seventy eight origami birds, beating my previous best by… I have no clue." The blue haired kunoichi muttered as she threw the bird on the table and flopped back onto the couch. The midnight black tank top mixed with the equally black pants quite well. Then the entrance to the base creaked open, and the leader of the Akatsuki stepped through, accompanied by a, woman it looked like, with a sword easily as tell as herself.

"…Now Haku, your missions will start in the morning. While I would make you a member, we only have ten rings, and thus only ten primary members. However, I believe that I'll make you a member's subordinate, as they typically work in pairs of two. There are a few members who operate on their own until a suitable replacement is found. Think of this as on the job training. Now, come, I'll show you to your room." The pair of sandals trailed off into the distance, leaving a very confused Konan. Who padded off after them, in search of answers.

"…And over there is the storeroom. Just ask Kisame any questions you have, and avoid Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori at all times. Understood?" Haku nodded slowly as the two men paused outside of a rather plain looking door. "Pein-sama, what are you doing showing a random stranger around the entire base?" Konan breathlessly asked as Pein blinked once, and Haku had the mask to hide any emotion. Looking from the blue haired woman to the young man, Pein muttered something to Haku and led Konan away. "What the hell are you doing? I'm trying to get people in place so that when we lose a member, we don't wait forever to find a partner for them." Pein hissed at both of them looked at Haku, who was simply standing next to the door, conversation apparently unheeded. "See, he won't do anything we don't want him to. He is now fully dedicated to the Akatsuki, and hopefully, you'll soon see that. But if you're so paranoid, how about I make him your subordinate?" Konan to his surprise shot a look at the masked boy and nodded her head slowly. "But we have no idea of his abilities against one of us. Before I'll accept him as my subordinate, have him fight one of us. Excluding your or me of course, that would be overkill. Maybe Kisame would like a crack at it, as he's always telling us about how he doesn't get 'fair' opponents." Pein smirked as he nodded his head, "Haku, come over here! I'd like you to meet my partner, this is Konan." Pein explained as Haku nodded his head in respect to Konan's authority. Pein continued with his explanation, "Now, in order to see how strong you actually are. We'll have you spar against an Akatsuki member; he's a former Mist-nin. So I expect to see you survive this encounter. I want you to see me in the morning after you've gotten some rest, and we'll see how you fare against real shinobi." With that, Pein stalked away to wherever he slept during his nights at the base. Haku turned around and opened the door that led to his room. Or as he was soon to learn, his superior's room.

"It's a nice name." Haku turned his head to see Konan was leaning against the wall of the hallway. At his (What was assumed) look of curiosity, Konan began making another piece of origami. "Haku, it's a nice name. I wonder what you did to attract Pein's attention." Haku shrugged as he tried to walk into his room, but Konan appeared in front of him. "Konan-san, can you move out of the way?" The blue haired kunoichi flipped out a kunai and brought it against Haku's throat. "No, now, why were you brought here? And do your allegiances actually lie with the Akatsuki. Or are you merely another spy sent from one of the shinobi villages? We have ways to make you talk if you want us to do this the hard way." Behind the mask, Konan heard a sound, it sounded almost like sobbing. Sobbing or laughter, she put it down to a combination of both. "Why should I spy for the people who are attempting to kill me, what do I gain from the death of the Akatsuki? Why would I betray people for no reason? Can I just walk through this door and get some sleep? I'm dead tomorrows anyways. The only reason I'm being made your partner is because they know I can't succeed. They know that my death is tomorrow morning, and they want me to die in a place they have for me. It'd probably make them more money off my continued living anyways." Haku said as Konan took the kunai away. So she was a little bit paranoid, but they were the Akatsuki, they weren't the most well liked people in the world. Still, she had to admit, she had been a bit harsh, still, Pein had clearly neglected to mention a detail about this room. "Alright, fine, still, this is my room. You can sleep in it if you want, but the bed is mine." Haku shrugged as he walked in, "I don't care, the floor suits me fine. Don't worry; you'll barely notice I'm here." After an hour Haku had managed to fall asleep, but Konan hadn't. Instead she had watched Haku fall asleep by degrees, the eyes gradually closing more and more as his body forced itself into a slumber. It was interesting to her, how could a person who looked so innocent, have fallen into step with Pein? Had Pein actually made an argument that convincing, or was he being paid to be here? Konan shook the thoughts out of her head as she tried to get some sleep.

_ Haku… It's a good name. _Was all she thought as Konan managed to finally fall asleep. Still, tomorrow would reveal to her how complicated a person could be.


	2. The Dreamer's Choice

Chapter 2: The Dreamer, Dance of Blades

Well, the second chapter... Never want to write this up again!  
Anyway... I want anyone who reads this (Who would waste their time with this?) to submit a review.  
Remember, criticism is accepted with slightly open arms, no flaming.  
And all Naruto characters references, etc, etc, are all property of Kishimoto. Not me. Sadly.  
Rated M for language... Violence (Even though it does suck...), and future lemon (Possibly). Enjoy!

- Vesuvan Smiffee

And as an FYI:  
_Italics _Dreams, thoughts, those sort of things.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dreamer's Choice

"I fight to protect my dreams, to fulfill the dreams of others. And to prove my worth to these assembled Shinobi, I ask no quarter and I shall give none."

-Haku, to Hoshigaki Kisame

The dream was the same as always.

It was a choir of angelic voices, one of harmony and unison, a choir of hope and promise. A choir that sang of the past, however, the notes soon became distorted and out of tune. The voices slipped into disharmony, and their voices turned to screeches. The once pure past became the dark and twisted reality that was his life.

He had to admit, they were correct in every sense.

As if the choir was not enough to make him regret everything, the same events unfolded in his mind every night… It was like a tape that no matter what would never cease. And Haku knew the exact reason why; it had been his hand that struck the people down.

_The place was like liquid. Everything was constantly flowing and changing, a place without limits. A place where nothing was impossible a place where spectres and ghosts haunted him forever, hounding him for his deeds in life. And the scenes always started and ended in the same order. First the dream of his mother and fathers death, "I… Can't believe that an abomination like you could live! Once this is done, I can not live, you are worthless to me. No wonder I thought you were so terrible. A flaw like you can not survive; I will not allow a flaw like you to poison this area with your curse!" _Curse, an odd way of stating your child's Kekkai-Genkai. Still, the dream had more to show, and to his eternal discomfort, it never changed the ending. _Haku's eyes widened as he saw the blade begin its descent. He could see his father crying, the tears cut streaks down his cheeks they were tears of shame. Not tears of regret and the men that stood behind him had the looks of hatred and disgust. Not of pity and mercy. As the blade began to close the distance, Haku felt his pupils expand, and suddenly, where there had once been people. There was only ice. The blade had been stopped, and the arm holding it had been severed, the icicle had it dangling from the end. The man whose body the arm belonged too had also been pierced. An icicle through the main chest and abdomen, and one that had pierced the neck. There wasn't even time to scream, as the lungs had already been punctured by smaller silvers of ice. The man who had once been Haku's father began speaking, his words growing softer and softer as his bodies strength abandoned him. "Monster…It was a good thing your mother never saw this. The bitch deserved every bit of it… How dare she give spawn to such an abomination…Crawl back to the hell you belong to, I sincerely hope my spirit finds peace among the sky, for yours shall rot for this." And with a final convulsive shudder, the man's body went Rigor Mortis. Haku felt his body tremble and shudder as tears began dripping, a droplet, and then a torrent began. He realized what he'd done. He'd actually killed his own family, and not just that, others as well. Seeing the sight of his father's body, and the defiant hateful glare, Haku once more broke down. In secret, he prayed for death. For that was the path he had pledged himself too that day._

And the dream would always occur that way. And Haku had to admit, it was accurate. He stared at the clock on the desk in one corner of Konan's room. The little red digits read 12:59 AM, and he sighed. He was supposed to meet Leader soon, a few hours. But, he didn't know why he'd been selected, or what fate had conspired to do with him. Sighing, he pushed himself off the carpeted flooring in the little corner of the room that he'd used to sleep in. Feeling around for Zanbato, he grabbed the awkwardly shaped sword and managed to make his way to the door without too much difficulty. The door squeaked a little, but it was otherwise fine. He spared a backwards look at the woman sleeping in the bed; he felt a pang of sympathy. She shouldn't feel sorry for him, and she shouldn't shoulder the burden that was placed with taking him as a subordinate. He walked silently down the hallways of the great Akatsuki base, not even bothering a look back as he walked out the front entrance. No one should be stuck with something as worthless as he was. Nothing as flawed, as much of an abomination as he was.

Konan felt a hand lightly push her shoulder. "Konan-samaaaa, wake up! Leader-sama wants to see you. He says that your subordinate left the base without his permission, and he wants to talk to you." Konan cracked an eye open to look at Tobi. She was tempted to simply roll over and fall back asleep, but then he mentioned her new subordinate. The woman sat straight up, a look of concern on her face as she began to throw on her Akatsuki cloak. "Tobi-kun, where did my new subordinate go?" She asked as the masked man tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Tobi does not know Konan-sama! Though Tobi is to help look for him! You should hurry up Konan-sama; Leader-sama isn't too happy right now. Or at least, he wasn't too happy with Tobi." Konan sighed as she saw Tobi disappear in a puff of smoke, and she began to make her way towards Pein office. Taking a few seconds to adjust the flower in her hair, Konan pushed the door to the office.

There was six of him, as usual. The body that had once been Yahiko spoke first, "We are aware that the boy left. We must find him, he has seen far too much. He must be eliminated in order to make sure that the base's location is not made public. Already our disciples scour Amegakure, looking for him. However, he is to be your subordinate, and we must know: If it comes to where you must take his life, could you? Can you raise the weapon that will end the boy's life, and ensure the Akatsuki's survival?" The other five bodies had their gaze fixed upon her, for the first time in a long while, Konan felt very awkward in front of Pein and his clones. "I'm sure that Haku did not escape. You said he came willingly, perhaps he left to seek solitude and thought? If you'll allow me to look for him, I'm sure I can figure out the reason why. Perhaps he became nervous, knowing that we were to set him against a full member?" Konan asked the six Pein's appeared to converse with each other, though no words were spoken. Their very eyes seemed to convey the thoughts they were thinking. And Konan always found it unnerving; they never spoke unless they needed too. Instead, they seemed to only communicate through a complex series of nods and blinks. After a few minutes, the body that had once been Yahiko spoke again, "Very well. You are to look for Haku; we will make sure that he will not be killed. Shoulder he resists, our hand will not be found wanting… If he is not found by sundown, he is to be given the same treatment as any other enemy of the Akatsuki." Yahiko said, giving a nod, and Konan nodded back and left. She sighed deeply, _Haku, wherever you are, you better be alive._ She didn't want to have spent all this time for nothing, but her mind began thinking of places where he could be. She quickly found an answer, she pace speeding up, she hoped he was still there. It would be the beginning of a bad day for her if he wasn't.

The people of Amegakure were used to the sight of random shinobi from different villages hanging around. So none of them questioned when they saw a young man with a rather large sword staring out over the horizon. Of course, he was on top of a large maze of pipes, which carried various liquids in and out of the village. Haku sighed to himself as he looked Zanbatou for what must have been the hundredth time that hour, utterly flawless in every respect. It was only the wielder that felt flawed. It shamed Haku, that such a flawed weapon, such monsters like him with the power of the flawless Zanbatou, what an irony. The shattered and once flawless weapon, now commanded the once shattered and flawed weapon. In a different time and place, he might have laughed at the cruel jokes of fate.

He barely even noticed the sound of wings beating against the opposite end of the piping until a voice called out, "There you are Haku-san, I've been looking all over this place for you! I must say though, you picked a good spot to be found." The boy turned around to see Konan, plus the addition of two massive wings as she walked towards him. "Konan-san, since when were you able to make wings for yourself?" Haku asked he'd seen some weird things in his eighteen years of life. But a person with wings was new, Konan looked almost… Angelic.

The woman shrugged as the wings folded back into her body as she sat next to the boy. "So, why'd you leave? I never took you for the type to simply run away from a challenge." It was a good thing that he had the mask, because Haku couldn't stand to look Konan in the face. "I… I can't bring myself to fight knowing that I'll only fail a second time. I don't run from a battle unless the odds are too heavily stacked against me. You purposely set me up to lose; a person as pathetic as I am couldn't be expected to be in the greatness that is the Akatsuki." The silence was broken up by an odd sound. Haku looked to see Konan laughing, she was laughing so hard that he could see tears in her eyes. "What, you find everything I said funny? Insulting the departed is not what I'd expected Konan-san." The blue haired kunoichi continued her laughter for a few minutes until she finally regained her composure. "Setting you up to fail, a person as pathetic as you in the greatness of the Akatsuki? Please, forgive the laughter, but I found that the best irony in a very long time. We're giving you the best chance to succeed if anything, you're only to survive a ten minute bout against Kisame-san. Besides, you are not pathetic. And whoever told you that is clearly lying. With the amount of control you over Hyoton, one could consider you a prodigy."

"A prodigy in what, I've never heard the word prodigy used in the same sentence as my name."

There was a pause as Konan gathered up for a dramatic sounding effect, "A prodigy in the art of assassination. Now, are you going to come with me back to base and have a chance at glory…? Or do I have to kill you?" Haku nodded his head and stood up, "I suppose I should, after all, making death wait would be rude of me." Turning their backs to the rising sun, the Missing-nin began their way back to the base.

The training ground that had been selected for the initiation fight remotely resembled the coliseums of old. Easily five hundred meters wide, the training ground had a large amount of seats arranged in a circle around a large sand pit. Of course, the pit had two large wrought iron gates on opposite sides. Just for the effect of a truly gladiatorial experience. Asides from Konan and Kisame, the rest of the Akatsuki had been ordered to see the fight take place. "Can't believe that fucking dick head of a leader ordered us out to a godamn match between a fish and a cross-dresser, I'm going to fucking get him back for this." Complained one of the nine members, a man with a rather large scythe and silver hair, a large amount of blood could be seen dripping from his chest. Hidan, the Jashin fanatic of the Akatsuki. His companion, a masked man with the scratched headband of Takigakure rolled his eyes. "Oh suck it up Hidan. I'm just pissed that Leader-sama made me stop counting our taxes. At least your rituals can be restarted! I'll never be able to figure out our profit margins now." The four masks that had been stitched to his back made this one even more obvious. Kakuzu, the unofficial 'Treasurer' of the Akatsuki.

The six Peins were all seated underneath a canopy of black with red clouds, the Akatsuki's signature colors. "The others do not believe in the boy's talent." One of the clones said one with a pony tail so long it almost defied gravity. "They shall accept him. Kisame is no easy member to defeat; his chakra reserve is quite large. Konan shall see to it that they accept him." The clone that had formerly been Yahiko said, drawing another round of nods. "Still… What if the boy lacks the conviction we thought he held? We must be wary of his activities; Konan shall need to keep a tight leash on him." The man who had once been the boy named Nagato said. Pein's five clones nodded their heads as they settled in to watch the show.

It had been several hours since he'd returned to the base, and Haku wasn't feeling any better about his odds. Even the body armour he had under his battle dress didn't make him feel any better. Still, the thousand and then some senbon throwing needles comforted him. "Haku, you need to relax. I've seen springs that are more relaxed then you are." Konan said from the corner of the little room that served to prepare the fighters for their match. Haku would've replied, had a nearby church bell's pealing stopped him. "Time to see how the condemned's last meal is." Haku muttered to himself as he blinked against the sudden appearance of the sun.

In the middle of the impromptu arena, Hoshigaki Kisame and Haku stood face to face for the first time. "So… You're Zabuza's apprentice, eh? Tell me, how is the old shark doing?" Haku looked away, atypical of his newly acquired habit. Haku had left Zanbato back in the preparation chamber. "Zabuza-san's dead." Kisame nodded his head, clearly troubled. "I see. Well, I expect for you to give me a good show! And remember, ten minutes, otherwise, you're a dead man." With that, the match began by Kisame swinging Samehada in a slashing motion. Haku backpedalled away from the simple attack, throwing a few senbon in a cursory attack, which was blocked by Samehada. "Hmph, so maybe you might make a good opponent after all. So be it, Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave!" In the blink of an eye, both the shinobi were standing on a lake's worth of water.

Kisame lunged forth, Samehada swung out, hoping to catch Haku. It looked like a killing blow, the sword nearly connected, and Haku disappeared into a puddle of water.

A water clone, Kisame ground his teeth together in mild annoyance. There was slight splashing and he turned around to see the real Haku behind him. "So, there you are, now hold still this time. I want to end this now." The sword swung out again, and Haku jumped back, one hand forming the seals for a jutsu. _He can use one hand for jutsu's?! Not even Leader-sama is that strong! Something's not right here…_Kisame thought to himself as he settled into a defensive crouch.

Haku's right hand finished the last sign, "Thousand Flying Needles of Death!" And on cue, hundreds of particles of water flowed up, froze into long hard icicles. And en mass sped towards Kisame. There was a small explosion of mist and water, obscuring everything. After several tense seconds, a large shark made completely out of water rushed out of the mist, and slammed into Haku. The shark slammed the young man into the wall of the arena, and dissipated into droplets of water.

Haku's vision swam as he realized the irony taste of liquid in his mouth. Blood, and if his eyes were telling him the truth, he was bleeding rather badly. A shadow fell across him as he looked up to see the triumphant features of Kisame. "That was a fun three minutes kid. And you showed some real skill in that stuff. One handed seals, pretty damn impressive. But hey, I still gotta kill you. Sorry kid." Haku barely heard it all. _You failed. A second time, at least you died like the coward you rightfully are._ Kisames fist sent Haku into the inky blackness of unconsciousness. With a feral grin of triumph, Kisame picked Haku up by his throat, he was going to enjoy himself with this one. He'd squeeze the life out of Haku, minute by minute, and he'd drink in how much he wanted the boy to start screaming. Sure, severing his arms and legs would've been fun, but he felt like something clean today.

The six Peins were all in conference with each other. "He only lasted three minutes." The Yahiko clone said, most of them agreed, but there were dissenting opinions. "However, he has great potential and strength. We should not allow this to slip by us. True, he might have not lasted the full ten minutes. But then again… Did we truly expect him to win? Haku must be shown that this defeat was a sign, a sign that he has higher purposes. Loyalty like the type we saw should not be passed up." The obese Pein clone pointed out as the rest conferred with each other in quiet.

Kisame didn't even notice Pein's chakra signature until the hand was on his shoulder. "Kisame-san… Let the boy down. His death is not to come this day." The one that had once been Yahiko said. "B-But Leader-sama, the rules… He's supposed to di-"

"We choose who lives and dies, not you. Let him down or we shall rip your hand off." Grudgingly, the shark man let Haku fall from his grasp. With a simple nod, he slunk away to enjoy his victory, and complain how he didn't get to kill the opponent. Konan appeared in a flurry of origami next to Pein. "Will he live Pein-sama?" The blue haired woman asked as she picked Haku up, he was surprisingly light. The orange haired man sighed once and averted his gaze to the wall behind his closest friend. "If his faith is strong enough in his god, then he shall recover. And his heart shall find a divine purpose; however, you will have to see to his recovery. He trusts you more then anyone else here." Konan nodded and disappeared into a flurry of origami, "That is, if he even does live…" Pein muttered to himself as he disappeared as well. Work required his attention, and he could not let doubt take root in his mind.

* * *

Later…

Konan looked at Haku from her perch on top of a stool next to his bed. She'd had to use the Akatsuki's small version of a hospital, which only had three beds, but the full array of medical equipment. Various pieces of equipment showed his heart rate, breathing, all of the necessities for medical staff. It had been almost three days, and the only thing that showed his life was unaided breathing, which had Konan secretly worried. "Konan-samaaaaa! Tobi has been looking all over for you; Leader-sama wants to see you." A loud and rather high pitched voice said from behind her, nearly causing Konan to fall out of the stool in shock. Of course, Tobi gave a massive hug, which Konan grudgingly returned; sure, he might be a bit of a hyperactive idiot. But he was one of the few people could stand, another being in the bed she was watching over. "Yes, hello Tobi-kun. Tell Pein-sama I'll be there in an hour, I just need to make sure Haku is fit before I leave him." Konan explained as Tobi detached himself and began staring at Haku, pacing around the young mans bed. His head cocked to one side, the one visible eye having a curios gleam to it. "Is this Konan-sama's next subordinate? What's his name? Is he a girl?" Tobi asked quickly as he poked Haku's chest. Konan chuckled as she put a hand on the Akatsuki's member shoulder. "Tobi-kun, leave Haku alone. And he's a boy, I can tell you that much. Hopefully he's still alive…" Tobi's small mind must've recognized the answers for he didn't ask anymore questions. "Very well Konan-sama, Tobi shall leave and inform Leader-sama immediately! I'm sure he'll be glad to see Tobi again! Ja neee!" The orange-masked man said in his trademark high pitched voice as Konan winced slightly. The blue haired woman sighed, and resumed her place on the stool. "Haku, if you're listening, and you probably are… Don't die on me. Seriously, your one of the few people who didn't try any pickup lines on me. You're polite, not like most of the other people in this damn place… Look, just don't die, got it? I'll be right back, don't worry, I'm talking to Pein, he might know something." Konan got up off the stool, her heart finding some solace in the fact that at least she'd told him something. Now, why would Pein want her now of all times? She honestly didn't have a clue, but assumed it had something to do with an upcoming mission.

Pein looked up from the mission report he was about to give his approval of when someone knocked on his door. "Konan-san, I know it's you. God's Angel should not need to ask for permission to enter the chambers of her lord. However, you may enter." Konan opened the doors and took a seat in front of Pein's desk. The orange haired man coughed lightly as he looked over his friend. "Konan-san, is there anything I should be made aware of?" Konan nodded once as she told Pein of everything, "Well, Haku's alive. That I know for sure… Still, I do not know what his mental state is. I'm worried Pein, is there anything you could do to speed his recovery?" Pein raised an eyebrow before thinking. "Yes, I believe there is one thing I could do. Though… It shall not be pleasant."

Konan leaned forwards to listen to her friends idea. After nearly an hour of talking, the two stared at each other. "Take me to him, if I am to bring his mind back, it must be done in person." The two rose to leave when a familiar black haired orange masked blur flew into the room. "LEADER-SAMA!!" Tobi screamed at the top of his lungs. Both the Akatsuki members covered their eyes from the supersonic attack. Who knew Tobi could yell that loudly? Pein had the look of annoyance as he answered, "Yes Tobi? What is it?" Tobi clung to Konan as he began to spill his tale…

"Tobi was just in the medical room, to see Konan-sama's new subordinate. And then, Tobi saw the little machines beeping and whirring, with some red lines and dots showing. So, Tobi thought that he'd done something wrong, and when he shook Konan-sama's subordinate… He opened his eyes! Tobi was so scared… Does this mean he's a zombie?" Konan and Pein shared a mutual 'this guy's a nut job' look between each other. "Tobi, Konan's new subordinate is not a zombie… He must have recovered from his healing. You should go and see him Konan. Inform him that I want to see him as soon as he's able to walk." The blue haired woman pried Tobi off of her and went to see to her newest comrade. Tobi turned around to look at Pein, "Pein is this really such a good idea? Will this boy truly help the Akatsuki's goal, and mine, by helping to find the Bijuu? We do not want to have worked so hard for something that is so… Flawed." Pein simply sat back down at his desk, and contemplated the question for a few minutes. "Do not worry Madara. I have a feeling that young Haku will soon see his purpose with us. Besides, he shall soon become a warrior of divine purpose, and nothing quite like faith empowers a person." Madara gave a short of half-shrug before disappearing as well. Pein sighed to himself as he looked at the mission request.

"An assassination, how fitting." He muttered to himself as he showed a ghost of a smile, everything according to his plans was proceeding perfectly. And with someone as loyal as Haku with him, he'd soon have his goals realized.

World peace, no matter the cost.


	3. The First Run

Authors Notes: Well, this was a very fun chapter to write.  
And I am proud to say those three reviews sped my writing of it up a great deal.

RyanRegan: What Kisame meant was that Haku could actually use one-handed seals.  
A thing that the manga has yet to show Pein capable of doing.  
Though if anyone would like to correct me on this, I'd greatly appreciate it.  
And don't worry, that relationship thing isn't happening for a while yet (And by that I mean up until the aphrodisiac.), so don't worry about that quite yet...

However, thank all (Three) of you for the wonderful reviews, I hope you continue to do so!  
To be honest I never really thought this fanfic would be popular...

Note: I do not own the Naruto series, Kishimoto does, blame him for the crappy plot devices, not me.

Chapter 3: The First Run

"Want to find the excitement of a lifetime?!

Join the Kuak Corporation, the world's leading employer of private mercenaries!"

-Flyer for the Kuak Corporation

It took nearly a day and a half, but eventually Haku recovered from the wounds he'd suffered. Even though he still felt psychologically fragile and weak but that was pushed to the side when he'd learned that Pein had a mission for him. Making sure that he was presentable in front of his leader, Haku brushed the last few non-existent wrinkles form his battle dress and opened the door to Pein's office.

Everything was cast in a sort of half-light. There were of course lights giving off illumination, but the entire room seemed to almost swallow the light, the polished surfaces gave almost no reflections at all. Instead of a mere office, Haku felt like he'd stepped into the confines of a dungeon. "Haku, so good to see that you have recovered, has your strength returned?" His god's voice broke him from his reverie, and snapped his mind back into focus. "Yes, Leader-sama, I am fully prepared to undertake any mission you have for me. What would you have me do?" There was a light chuckle, as Haku felt the eyes of far more then only his leader fall upon him. Even through the lack of light, he could still see Pein's shape in the chair at his desk. However, there were five other figures behind that, standing up. They didn't act like normal people, they almost seemed like automata. "We see you have discovered our other hosts. Tell us, do you find that your leader takes more then one form… Disturbing? Before you answer, please, have a seat. You should not be standing the entire time you are within our presence." Haku nervously stepped forward and sat down in the large chair in front of his leader's desk. "So long as you provide leadership… You may take any form you wish. A weapon does not care who wields him, so long as he is wielded effectively and in a just manner." Pein nodded his head and smiled at Haku, not a sort of evil smirk of triumph, or a grin to make false reassurance, it looked like a genuine smile. Which Haku found slightly… Disturbing.

"You speak with a wisdom that goes beyond your age. We see we were not wrong in our assumptions of you. But tell us Haku, when you swore loyalty, to whom did you swear it to? To you leader, and god… Or did you swear it merely to the Akatsuki? While the two may be the same for the time being, I must know. As other members of Akatsuki could very easily pursue their own agenda, we do not wish for your life to be wasted. So what is your decision? Either answer allows you to leave this room, though after you're your life may become difficult." Pein asked, his fingers weaving together to form an arch. One eyebrow rose in curios fascination, but otherwise, his voice had not changed. It had stayed calm, distant, serious, the exact personality that Haku had sworn himself too. "My loyalties lay with the person who found me first, Leader-sama." Pein nodded his head in understanding, his five clones sharing a collective look that Haku could not discern. Were they pleased with his announcement? Or were they angered that he'd failed to elaborate upon who he swore loyalty? "So be it. It is good to know you stand alongside your leader." It seemed like an hour before Pein started again, when he did, it was almost like he'd completely changed. "In that case, I have an actual mission for you and Konan to undertake. Normally I'd go with her… But I feel you should get to know her abilities, her strengths, her weaknesses and such. Your mission will take close to three weeks. The first week will be a stakeout of your target, and everywhere he goes. I want you to know everything there is to know about a man. Your second week should be spent trying to find a way to get close to the man without arousing suspicion. And the third week shall be the deadline for the kill, this is a very hefty sum of money, so do not fail us. You leave for the Grass village by the end of today. Konan already has the dossier with all the information required. Dismissed."

With a tilt of his head and a wave of his hand, Haku bowed his head once and made for the door. "Oh, and Haku," The young man turned around to look at Pein, "Try to come back alive; you have impressed us thus far. We believe you may just have the strength to eventually become a full member." Pein waved his hand again, and Haku opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

Intensely relieved, and disappointed at the same time. He'd gotten to talk with his god, true. But what was the point if he could not truly express how he felt? Haku felt torn; on the one hand, his leader had assumed Haku was referring to him. When in reality, Haku had only pledged loyalty to Momochi Zabuza. Such a man like Pein might be like Zabuza, but they were so… Different. And Haku did have to entertain the fact that a man like Pein could not be a god.

Haku wondered where Konan was as he walked out. Typically she would've been hovering outside the door, wanting to hear every detail whenever Haku left Pein's presence. Of course, the sudden appearance of her voice made him jump slightly, since Konan seemed to have a knack for making him jump. "Ah, I've been looking for you all over the place. I assume Pein-sama has told you the basics of what we are about to do." Haku nodded his head as the blue haired kunoichi stepped in front of him. "Perfect, then grab whatever supplies you need. We're leaving in two hours." Konan held out a dossier, which Haku took. It contained all the details for the assassination. The target, expected bodyguards, places he visited, everything that was essential for a good assassin to know. With a flutter of origami, Konan disappeared, leaving Haku to flip through the pages. He felt only sorrow for the poor soul that had invoked the ire of the Akatsuki's angel, and it's newest member.

Hours later…

* * *

The clerk scribbled a few notes down onto his ledger. Business was slow in Kusagakure, mostly because there were so few people looking for shinobi in the village. Though a high class businessman from Konoha had arrived only a few days ago, and by all indications the place would soon take a turn for the better. A few more scribbles before the clerks small world was promptly invaded by a woman's voice. "Excuse me; I was aware that you had rooms available. I need a room for me and my partner. I want a room that's on the topmost floor, and that faces the Kuak Tower." The clerk looked up to see a blue haired woman who wore a conical hat and a black robe with red clouds on it. But his gaze switched to her 'partner', a slightly shorter figure that he assumed was female. Even though, this one was dressed like an ANBU, a Hunter-nin by the looks of the mask. The clerk put on a smile as he reached down to get one of the dozens of keys to a room. Satisfied that he'd found one that suited the customers wishes, he handed it over. "Room 27A, and can I have a name for the room please?" The two exchanged a glance and a few whispers before the masked ANBU spoke up. "Put the room under Yoshira, as she shall pick up the cost." The clerk looked at the blue haired woman, the one named 'Yoshira', who simply nodded her head, took the key and the two went off into the elevator. Just as the doors closed, the clerk became aware that the two had had no baggage or luggage. And he could have sworn the masked ANBU had a massive sword on his back. Shaking his head, the clerk swore to lay off the sake for the rest of the day. And went back to counting how many light bulbs were required for each room.

Konan and Haku sighed as the doors closed, "Well Yoshira-sama, I believe that went quite well, wouldn't you agree?" Konan rolled her eyes, she hated the name they'd been forced to use. "Haku, please stop calling me that. I hate that name and you know it. Now be quiet, we're meeting our informant today." Haku took off the mask, his face clearly showing his confusion. "The information never mentioned any informant! Why was I never told of this until now?" Konan sighed as she looked at her subordinate, her eyes showing a hint of annoyance. "We needed to keep that information safe, Haku. To protect the confidentiality of our informant, we needed to keep that information from revealing too much. And besides, you are being told now. Be glad that I didn't wait until we got to the room to tell you. Don't worry though; I'm sure you'll get along with her." Haku blinked as he kept his mouth shut, he got the feeling that any response would annoy Konan. And he didn't feel like being yelled at today, his mind was already confused enough as it was, he didn't need guilt added to the mix.

The doors to the elevator eventually slid apart as the duo arrived directly at the room. To Haku's surprise, and Konan's lack of it, there was someone already there. Haku blinked once, just to make sure he was seeing everything correctly. There on the couch that was in the living room had to be a woman with one of the most revealing outfits Haku had ever seen. With a prominent chest, and raven black hair that came easily to the middle of the back. The woman just seemed like the type to sleep with men in order to get information. Then again, the black leather, the thigh boots, and the collar around her neck seemed a good indication of that. The woman smiled coyly at both of them as she waved. "You know, knocking before entering is rather polite. Hello Konan, and who's the handsome boy with you? Don't tell me you finally got a real man, at least he looks better then that other one. What was his name? Main, Dain, something to that effect?" The woman asked as her onyx like eyes flickered from Konan to Haku. Konan narrowed her eyes dangerously as she stepped into the house. "His name is Pein-sama, to you. I don't need to remind you what the Akatsuki has done for you. At times it almost leaves me to wonder why we keep you alive." The woman rolled her eyes as she walked over and looked Haku over. She winked seductively as she leaned over, showing more cleavage then Haku really cared for.

"You keep cute company now Konan. So, what's your name, eh? You can call me Terra." The woman's head snapped to look at Konan, who seemed to be glaring daggers at her. "One hour, he's the payment." Haku's eyes shot open as he looked to Konan, who narrowed her eyes dangerously. "No. There is no way in hell you are sleeping with my subordinate. Or any other perverted stuff with a godamn eighteen year old! That seems a bit sick, even for you." Terra rolled her eyes as she threw an arm around Haku's shoulder, and forced his head to look at her. The woman took a few seconds to examine his face before letting go, the male whipping his head back to look at Konan with pleading eyes. "Oh please Konan. I have done far worse things. You know that, from first hand experience even. Besides, I've done far worse things with people younger then eighteen. Admittedly, ones that didn't look like girls," Terra paused for a few seconds as she noticed the looks between Haku and Konan, a slow smile appearing on her face. "Oh now I get it. You two are in a relationship with each other how cute. I see how it is. So you do have taste in men after all Konan, and here I thought you were just some cheap whore that anyone could pick u – Agh!" Terra gasped as Haku slammed his shoulder into her exposed stomach, a fist coming around her neck. The spy found herself facedown on the flooring of the apartment, Haku on top of her. Konan clapped a little, more out of appreciation of Haku for shutting the whore up.

"And that is why you do not annoy my subordinate. Unluckily for you, I haven't been having sex with him. He's just very loyal to me, though you just noticed it. And he is deadly, so I recommend not annoying him too much." Terra squirmed a little; Haku adjusted his hand, one folding her right arm against her back, the other against the back of her neck. "Do not attempt to get out of this. You have angered me once, do not try to anger me again, or I will break something." There was a low growl before Terra finally stopped squirming. "Look, while I may like the man being on top most of the time… This isn't exactly what I mean- Ow!" Haku had twisted Terra's arm, causing the woman to yell out in pain. "I should have been clearer, I will not engage in sexual intercourse. Not when we can get the information out other ways." There was a small flick as Haku pulled out several senbon needles. Terra tried to twist her head around, but was stopped by Haku's increased grip on her neck, "Hey, what the hell are you going to do you little shit! Don't you dare touch me with those needles! Or… Or…" She faltered off as she realized she didn't have anything. Even if she did get past Haku, Konan would probably be far less merciful. Terra's face drained of it's blood as she heard the needles begin sliding down her exposed back.  
"Oh please relax Terra-san, this might hurt, but if you tense up your body, it will hurt far more. If you just give us the rest of the information willingly, this can all stop." There was the sound of more needles beginning to travel down her back. The paths they carved minute, almost invisible, but she could feel the points digging into her skin. Terra bit back tears as she felt the needles hit the sensitive spot near the bottom of her spine. "Alright! I'll tell you everything, just get those damn needles out of me!" The pain left almost instantly, and Terra felt herself being pulled up, forcefully. For being someone so young and skinny looking, this Haku could sure be strong when he wanted to be. Terra felt herself shoved against the door as the two Akatsuki members glared at her. "Start talking." Konan said as she nodded to Haku, who pulled out a scroll and started to scribble a few things down.

It only took five minutes at the most, Haku scribbling down whatever Terra said, pausing on the occasion to ask a clarifying question, and motioning for her to carry on. And Konan silently appreciated that her subordinate was willing to take such responsibility. It reminded her of Pein, hardworking, dangerous, loyal, and always looking out for her. "Is that everything Terra-san?" Haku finally asked as he noticed the woman had nothing new to say. She wordlessly nodded, Haku nodded his head and looked at Konan, who nodded also. Terra only noticed the punch coming when Haku's fist slammed into her chest, then his hands suddenly executed a textbook sleeper hold. Before she could even realize it, the spy had already fallen into the blissful world of unconsciousness.

Haku caught Terra before she could hit the ground. He looked over his shoulder to Konan, and put his ANBU mask back on. "Shall I alert the front desk that we had an intruder Yoshira-sama? I'm sure they'll put her to justice." Konan groaned as she turned her back to Haku and the now unconscious Terra, waving a hand over her shoulder as she walked into (What Haku presumed was) her bedroom. "Please don't call me that, but yes, I insist that you send that woman to the proper authorities. And try to stress on how mentally damaged I am." Haku felt himself almost laugh at the faked sniffle, "I'll be sure to make it painfully clear to them how mentally damaged you were, Yoshira-sama." With that, Konan heard the elevator doors open, Haku grunting about the weight of his burden, and then close.

The blue haired woman frowned to herself as she opened up the door to her bedroom. She barely even noticed the size (Which was to say, quite large for a bedroom just for one person), or how big her bed was, or anything like that. Though she had to admit, the dark blue coloring of the wall paper and most of the other objects in the room appealed to her. There was something that had bothered her when Terra had begun hitting on Haku. _That slut isn't even close to good enough for him. Like…_ Konan stopped that train of thought before it could even start. Unluckily for her, her mind insisted on pressing the point. _Like, who? Who ever decided to make you the judge of who should and who shouldn't be with Haku in his life? Or… Maybe you feel YOU should be the one. We have one word for the emotion you were feeling. Jealously. _Konan shook her head. She wasn't jealous, was she? Sure, Haku may be 'cute' in her book, but was she the right person for him? In Konan's mind, she saw her personality as being the one for Haku. _Yeah, you like him._ "I do not 'like' Haku. He's a good friend, an ally, but he is not someone I could enter a relationship into… Most likely." Konan said out loud, o how she loathed her own mind at times._ You just contradicted yourself right there. You see your personality as being the right one for Haku. What other woman in the world has your exact personality, hmm? Not many, I'm willing to wager._ Konan groaned as she flopped onto her bed, burying her face in her dark blue pillow. "Just shut up! I do not like him in that way! He's a good friend is all, and he is not in any way, sexy, or hot, or anything like that! Cute, admittedly yes, but otherwise no! So just shut up about it I do not need to hear about my lov-"

"Is this a bad time Konan-san?" Haku asked nervously as he poked his head into the room. Konan moved her head up and over, blinked multiple times, as she quickly began to wonder what all Haku had exactly overheard. "No, not at all, come in Haku. I assume the authorities took care of our… Intruder?" Haku pushed the door open and leaned against the frame, "It went well enough. They took it very well… I think they were actually a little scared of the lady Yoshira suffering harm from a person within their village. With good reason of course, Pein-sama would wipe them out if he learned that you'd been injured in any way. And I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself." Haku said as he flipped on a light switch located next to the door. The two overhead lights came on, illuminating the room. Konan sat up as she watched Haku; she noticed something seemed different about him. Leaned up against the wooden doorframe like that, he almost seemed, handsome? No, that word really did not do it justice, he looked sexy almost.

"What do you mean by that Haku? Sure I'm your superior and all, but wouldn't it be my fault if I got myself hurt? And what time is it anyways?" Haku poked his head out the door, clearly looking to see if there was a clock along the wall. "The clocks say's a quarter to eight. We should probably start observing our target tomorrow, early; wouldn't you agree Konan-san?" He said as Konan adjusted the paper rose that was in her blue hair. "Hmm? Oh, yes, we should. But why don't we try to relax for tonight." Haku nodded his head and turned to leave. "I'll get the equipment set up in that case. But what sort of thing did you want to relax you?" Konan for some odd reason immediately pictured herself without a shirt on, giving Haku a back rub. Though she quickly got rid of the mental picture, before she had that thought go too far. "Konan-san? Your cheeks are red, are you sick?" Konan blanched as she raised a hand to one of her cheeks, they were red! "N-No, I'm not sick. Do we have anything good on the TV to watch?" Haku looked at Konan oddly, but kept any such objections to himself as he walked out of the room.

The teenage shinobi shook his head as he walked back to the living room. That was weird; Konan seemed to be acting… Oddly. And just the typical 'evil villain paranoia' odd, more like 'I have secret feelings for you odd'; she was almost acting shyly around him. And the blush, just what was going on? _I think you can tell what's going on. Just think for a few seconds, I think Konan's crushing on you, big time._ Haku's thoughts stated as he looked through the various DVD's for a single good movie. "Konan-san is not crushing on me. She is clearly talking about another individual, besides, I'm not her type." Still, the thoughts just kept on streaming in. _Face it; you are the man of a woman's dream Haku. You're loyal, innocent, strong, cute, and a virgin. If anything, you are the sort of man that women would be dying to get at._ Haku shook his head at such thoughts; he didn't have women wanting him. "And besides, Konan-san probably had someone else, Leader-sama most likely." _Do you actually believe that? Just ask her what her status, and then make your move._ Haku shook his head as he decided that a DVD called 'Dawn of The Undead Shinobi V'. "Apparently movies must be running out of material." Haku muttered to himself, and then decided that it was better then 'Icha-Icha Paradise: The Movie'. "So, Haku, have you been able to find any good movies?" Haku turned around to respond, and promptly lost any speech capabilities.

Konan had her short blue hair down; the rose was still in its original position. As if to make herself even more tempting, Konan had decided to put a black and red t-shirt which clung to her frame, Haku also noted that she was apparently not wearing a bra. Though why he bothered to think of that was slightly odd for him. And if that wasn't enough, Konan had apparently also put on a pair of black shorts that only reached halfway between her waist and her knees. He heard Konan laugh as he struggled to regain his composure. "I talked to Pein-sama you know. He was very interested in you." Haku blinked as he put the DVD into the DVD player, and scrambled to the couch, his mind having now a different topic to grasp. "Really… What did Leader-sama have to say about me?" Konan smiled as she sat next to her subordinate. "A great many things about you, including the Hyoton… And its preservation."

Before...

* * *

Pein was alone in his office as the spectral figure of Konan appeared. "Konan? I must say this is rather… Unexpected. Has there been a problem in the operation?" He asked as he noticed that Konan appeared flustered, atypical of her. Konan took a few seconds to catch her breath, which confused Pein even further. "N-No Pein there hasn't been a development. At least, not the sort you were probably expecting me to say." Pein raised an eye braw as he motioned for Konan to proceed. His mind was coming up with an idea, but he wanted to see if he was right. "Well, I've been thinking about him differently. And I've been having these thoughts and desires, it worries me Pein." Konan stopped after she could hear Pein laughing. Or chuckling, either way the blue haired woman narrowed her eyes dangerously. "What's so funny Pein? I thought you wanted to hear my problems." Pein coughed once and went back to his typical serious personality. "Konan, I'm surprised at you. You're Haku's superior, and you can't even understand your own feelings for him. I have to admit that is slightly ironic. But all of your emotions come down to a single word: Lust. You lust after Haku because you know that both your histories are eerily similar." Konan shook her head as all the color drained from her face. (Or so Pein supposed, since Konan's materialization had no color.)

"Pein, I assure you, I do not want to have sex with someone who is six years my junior. Not to mention someone who is completely devoted to you, and secondly that he is my subordinate." Pein nodded his head as he turned his attention back to the paperwork he'd been filling out before Konan's appearance. "So be it. Deny it or admit it, your god shall be proven right in the end. Continue with the operation as planned, and keep Haku alive and loyal to me. I'd prefer that his loyalty is mine in the coming days." Konan nodded and disappeared.

Pein sighed as he spoke once again, into his 'empty' office.

"Madara, I dislike my conversations being eavesdropped upon. You know how much that annoys me." The orange masked man called Tobi stepped from the shadows from a corner of the room, clearly in thought. "And I dislike being kept out of the loop Pein. Should not Haku's loyalty be to Akatsuki, or are you going to make him your personal lapdog? We've all seen the amount of favour he gets, and I find it worrying. Do not alienate the old guard just because this newcomer may be willing to die for you." Madara said, his raspy voice having its typically hard edge to it. Pein sighed deeply as he put the pen down, if he'd been holding it, he'd probably have broken it. "Madara, I can't believe that the entire Akatsuki is jealous because I talk to one member more then the others. The 'old guard', since when did any Akatsuki members call themselves that Madara? Or maybe it's that you're this rumoured 'old guard'. Get out of my presence Madara, along with your suspicion, unlike you; I actually have work to do." The orange masked man nodded once as he disappeared into the blackness. "I have work to do as well, Pein. I'll not have you ruin everything that I've tried to achieve." Madara muttered as he appeared in a safe location. He made a few hand signs, and he disappeared, it was time to take control of the situation.

Back in the present…

* * *

Haku sat on Konan's lap as she finished her narrative. "So, Leader-sama wanted to make sure you kept me alive? I never knew that I mattered that much to him." Konan nodded silently, she had to omit certain portions of her story. The main one being her lust for her subordinate, which she was now convinced no longer existed. "You matter a great deal to Pein-sama, Haku. He will require your loyalty and strength soon enough. This is only the calm before the coming storm." Haku wanted to elaborate but he thought better of it. He would have to discuss the matter with his God when he returned, if he returned.

Outside, the full moon bore witness to the beginnings of a great partnership, a traitorous urge, and the plans to world conquest. Only more time would tell where loyalties lay,


	4. Treachery and Rememberance

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, this was a fun chapter to write! And sorry for not updating quicker, my procrastination kicked in!

There's only known cure! Reviews, I live off such reviews, and my energy is being slowly sapped away.

RyanRendan: My friend, you are probably the one who insprised me to try and make this story make sense! Your comments actually influenced my writing! Thanks about the quotes by the way, they're my favorite part of the writing... That and the fight scenes.

And yeah, the pairing is a bit rushed, which is why I'm scaling it back a bit, and letting the major plot in a little.

Trust me people, put up reviews like his, and you will become better writers!

Also, read, enjoy, don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 4: Treachery and Rememberance

"I find myself only missing something after I have realized what life is like without it.

It makes me almost wish I had fallen alongside him that day."

-Haku, on Momochi Zabuza's death

In the living room of the apartment, Konan and Haku had put together a rough map of the man they were supposed to kill. A map had been rolled out on a low table, with illustrations and details of where the target went, where he stopped, how long he had stopped for, and a dozen other details that could make the difference between success and failure. "I still say that the intersection is a better ambush point. He only has three bodyguards, and they'll be looking among the crowd. Not at the rooftops." Konan said, taking a sip from a cup of lavender tea she'd recently made. Haku pulled out a senbon and began to trace out his own route. "Still, the target doesn't stop long enough at the intersection. And we know that he has to have more then three bodyguards. A man of his local stature would surely be assigned local Jonin as additional protection." Haku sighed as he stood up, walking over to one of the large windows. "If only I had Zabuza-san here…" He muttered to himself, it seemed that whenever a problem had arisen, Zabuza always had an answer. Something that Haku had overlooked something that no one else had seen.

Konan rolled her eyes as she sipped her tea once again. "You can't rely on Zabuza now that he's dead Haku. Adapt to the situation, and find out a way with the resources and people available." Haku whirled around, his eyes glittering with a previously unseen emotion: Anger. "Don't tell me what I already know! It takes time to adapt to this situation; nothing has been this intricate, or complex! I understand what I must do, now give me some time to think!" He hissed, before turning around, his anger filled eyes seem to burn holes through the window. Haku sighed, his anger disappearing as he looked over his shoulder. "My apologies for snapping at you so Konan-san, it's just hard to get over his death. We did everything together, and now, with him gone… It's hard." Konan sighed to herself as she stood up, thankful for her Akatsuki cloak hiding her small frown. The blue haired kunoichi put a hand on her subordinate's shoulder. "What happened Haku? What event killed your master and forced you down the path of a Missing-nin?" Haku sighed as he looked at his superior, and took a few seconds of silent contemplation, his mind dredging back old memories. Memories he'd tried so hard to forget. "It was three years ago," Haku began, his eyes beginning to water slightly. "We had just assaulted the Mizukage's tower, victory seemed so close. If only I had been a few seconds earlier, I might have stopped it from occurring…"

* * *

A Memory; Three years ago, entrance to Kirigakure no Sato

Zabuza seemed to smile with feral triumph as the last of the Mist-nin fell away from the main gate. Leaving a large number of their dead at the massive doors, stepping over the threshold to Kirigakure, the man smirked back at his forces. The Zanbato sword held easily in one hand. "Let's show these half hearts how true shinobi fight! Death to the Mizukage and his government! Kill anyone who resists, but keep the buildings intact! I want to have something left to rule over!" The various shinobi smirked to each other as they drew out an amazing array of weapons. The Zanbato pointed straight at the Mizukage tower, its wielder roaring as he began to move forward. "To the Mizukage's tower, let us have no cowards! When we do find the bastard, he's mine!" With a collective howl of bloodlust and fury, the army surged forth. Haku managed to make his way right next to Zabuza at the head of the charge. "Ah, Haku, so glad for you to join me, soon enough we shall have victory! Perhaps you'll be able to finally revive the Hyoton, a Mizukage could always use a loyal clan." Haku laughed as the two slowed down; letting several far more ambitious Mist-nin's take the lead. "Zabuza-san, when you do assault the Mizukage directly, I want to be there. It was my promise to be your weapon, and a weapon goes wherever it's wielder." Zabuza shook his head as the duo slowed down to dodge a flurry of kunai from a hidden attacker. "Very well Haku, I'll give you the pleasure of killing the man who condemned you. Hopefully seeing the power of corruption will allow you to make sure I don't become such a person!" Haku simply nodded, and turned his mind back to the task at hand: Getting into the tower.

The man that was the Mizukage was scared. He shook his head quickly, no, not scared. For such a word implied that he was not in control of the situation. And, a Kage was always in control in a situation. The man shook his head, as he sat down behind his desk. Set in the highest point of the Mizukage tower, a foe would have to go through every other level to get here. And that had never happened. Still, no one had assumed that Zabuza would have actually been able to directly assault the village directly. "Damn that man… Still, the situation is not out of control yet. Options are still available, no one has ever assumed this position by simply revolting." The Mizukage sighed to himself as he got up out of his chair and went to the window that overlooked the village. He could see the twinkling gems below that represented Zabuza's revolutionary forces. The door was thrown open as a heavily breathing Jonin looked at the Kage, panic clear in his wide eyes. "Mizukage-sama, there's been a development! Zabuza's forces bypassed our defensive positions! We believe they made it to this le-"Any further talk was cut of as several senbon needles buried themselves into the Jonin. The Mizukage took a step back as suddenly realized what this meant.

And, as if to confirm every sneaking suspicion of his, a team of Mist-nin's appeared in the room. The team consisted of Zabuza, Haku, and three other Jonin's. "Time's up old man, your as good as dead!" Zabuza said, pointing the Zanbato at the Mizukage. Who to his credit drew himself to his full height (All 5'2 of him) and stared at the three Jonin's. The man smiled and started to laugh as he sat behind his desk. "Poor deluded Zaubza-kun… Does all that dramatic talking really do you that much good? Honestly, I was expecting you to have more loyal assistance," the Mizukage shook his head and looked at the three Jonin's, "Kill both of them, and be quick about it, the rest of my retainers are on the way." Zabuza Momochi punched the Jonin that had appeared in front of him, Haku engaged the two behind him.

After a few minutes of intense hand to hand combat, Haku and Zabuza finished with the three, only to find the Mizukage had vanished. "Damnit! The bastard got away!" Zabuza snarled as he slammed Zanbato into the desk. His rage would have continued, had it not been for the pounding of feet against the stairs. "It would appear the rest of his retainers are coming." With a growl of suppressed rage, Zabuza and Haku stepped out into the hallway, and began to stealthily make their way down the levels of the tower.

It was on the fourteenth floor where a party of four ANBU had accidentally stumbled upon them. Though they were killed quickly, the patrol alerted the rest of the Retainers to their presence. Luckily for our due of assassins, they had been able to barricade themselves in a room.

Unluckily however, there was only one door. Along with a single chute, but that had a dead man switch, and neither Haku nor Zabuza knew where that chute led. Zabuza growled as he heard the Retainers ram against the door to the room he had barricaded. Sighing, the Demon of the Hidden Mist looked at his assistant. "Haku… I don't want it to end this way. I don't want to die trapped like a rat in a box." Haku put a hand on Zabuza's shoulder reassuringly, the door creaking as person after person slammed themselves against it. "It's alright Zabuza-san; at least I will die by your side." Zabuza looked at Haku, and looked at the chute. "Haku, I'm not letting you die here. Not while there's another way to get you out. That chute has a dead man switch. I want you to take Zanbato and get out of here." Haku shook his head, "Zabuza-san, I'm not going to run, not while I can serve as your weapon."

Zabuza growled as he grabbed Haku and forced him over to the chute. He sighed as he grabbed Haku's shoulder with one hand, the other holding onto the switch. "Haku… If there's one thing you have taught me by now it's that you are no longer a weapon. A weapon has no emotional value, no sentimentality… But that's not the case with you. Your abilities surpass my own, everything I know, you know. In different circumstances, you would be a member of the Seven Swordsmen. Even if you don't want to obey this order, you will go. Do this for me, and perhaps in time you'll come back, and take the village for yourself." Zabuza saw his young assistant crying and wiped a tear from his cheek. Haku regained his composure long enough to look his master in the eye, "As you wish Zabuza-san, I shall take Zanbato. If only to keep it out of their hands, but what will you do?" Zabuza smirked as he took off Zanbato and held the switch. "Don't worry about me, now get going. That door won't hold forever…" As if to confirm the fact, the door rocked on its hinge's.

Haku sighed as he saw Zabuza throw Zanbato down the chute, and motion for him to go. "I won't forget you Zabuza-san." He said, only getting a grunt in response. A second sigh and Haku lowered himself down into the cold metal chute, and felt gravity take hold.

Zabuza watched his assistant go and shook his head. "Don't worry Haku, I won't forget you, I never did…" The door finally gave way, dozens of weapons piercing its wood. With a snarl, Zabuza Momochi took out two kunai and threw himself in front of the doorway. "Come and take me you bastards! I am Momochi Zabuza, Demon of The Hidden Mist! Come and see your death!"

End Flashback…

* * *

Haku closed the narrative as he sat down at the table. Konan shook her head as she finally understood. "So Zabuza gave everything up to let you live. Now I understand… And the ANBU were after you because not only you had his Zanbato but because it proved they were weak." Haku nodded as he suddenly felt old, very, very old. "That is correct Konan-san, as long as I'm alive; Kirigakure knows that the spirit of the revolution is alive also. And to be honest, I think they're a little afraid of me…" Haku's voice trailed off as his thoughts went back to the man he'd thought of as a father. Konan put a hand on her subordinate's shoulder. It was slightly worrying to see a lethal and dangerous assassin like Haku in such a state. If not for how feminine he looked, Konan swore he could have passed for a man in his mid-thirties. "Haku… Do you have anything to brighten your day?" It was odd really, every member of the Akatsuki had something that they loved, and managed to get through the day because of it. It was surprising how fast a deadly criminal's morale and spirit could erode away, and it seemed like Haku was almost… Broken on the inside. Konan heard a small sigh as Haku looked at her, "No. Everything I had died that day with Zabuza-san. My only purpose is to see any order given to me by the Akatsuki fulfilled." Konan shook her head as she walked away, staring out a window.

"Many people have said over the years that shinobi who have something to fight for are more motivated then those who lack motivation. I'd recommend finding a way to turn that sorrow into motivation. Depression will only compromise your thinking, and your abilities will suffer as a result. Still, it is ultimately your decision." Haku turned to look at his superior, shaking his head. Konan had a point, still, no one he'd met had come close to the feeling that he'd gotten when the man was around. Pein came close, but was just so… Different from Zabuza, Haku respected Pein, and he was incredibly powerful. But his loyalty did not belong to him. Rather, he felt his loyalty belonged more to Konan. If only because she was his superior but also because… Haku couldn't quite put the feeling into words. But he felt like that she cared about him, to what extent he didn't quite know. Regardless he would put his loyalty firmly behind his superior.

Haku poured himself a cup of lavender tea, "You." Konan turned around, giving him an odd look. "You… What?" Haku smiled as he took a small sip of his tea. "Everyone has someone that means the world to them. A precious person is someone worth fighting for, and someone who is worth putting your loyalty behind. You are my precious person Konan-san." Konan blinked as she shook her head, a small smile on her face. "I'm touched; no one ever told me that I was worth fighting over. Then again, I was never given a subordinate before. So thanks. Now come on, we need to get some sleep, staying up all night for a week isn't something I want to get into the habit of." Haku shook his head as he stood up and stretched his arms a bit. After saying there polite farewells, the two members went their own separate ways.

Haku was in a good mood as he pushed open the door to his room. Upon reflection days after the event, he would never be able to figure out whether it was because of his lax behaviour, or because of pure skill on the part of his assailant. Either way, Haku opened the door, stepped through the threshold to his room, and as soon as the door was closed, he was in the person's clutches. Whoever the person was, they had a python like grip on his neck, mouth, and had a tight grip on his arms and legs. There was a dry chuckle as Haku heard a familiar jangling sound: Metal studs, the exact type of studs that were used on a collar. There was a dry chuckle as his captor ran her tongue experimentally across the side of his neck. "Hmm, remember me, pretty boy? So sorry I have to interrupt your little honeymoon with your fuck buddy… Well, no I'm not. But regardless, I want to see how good you really are. Now do hold still, it would be a pity to have to snap your neck." Terra, the one person that Haku had been assured was behind bars in a high-security jail. He made a mental note to not trust any other shinobi village's jails. That thought still stuck in his head as he felt the soft prick of needle in his jugular vein. Everything dissolved into inky blackness. A single word spiralled through his head, the one word he hated more then anything else: _Failed…_

Terra smiled to herself as she felt the young man in her grasp suddenly go limp. While she was tempted to simply rape him here and now, still, there was the chance that Konan would walk in on her. And she would enjoy herself. Without interruptions, besides, simply ravishing Haku now would spoil any value he might have as a hostage. "Oh, we'll test how good you are soon enough. I wonder how many their going to send after you…" Terra shook her head as she pulled out an envelope, throwing it onto the bed, and made a few quick hand signs, and off she was.

Konan poked her head into Haku's room a few hours later. She wasn't trying to spy on him; she was only trying to make sure he actually got some sleep. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of the letter. The Akatsuki member's rage only increased as she took out the letter in the envelope and read it. "That bitch is dead." Konan hissed to herself as she stalked back out of the room. The slut had dared to take her subordinate for use as little more then a hostage/love slave. Like hell was she going to allow that to happen.

In Amegakure…

Pein sighed as he saw Konan's transparent body appearing, just by staring at the holographic representation of his friend's body, he knew that she was mad. Enraged could be used, though Konan rarely, if ever reached such a point. However, Pein made a mental bet with his clones on what had made Konan in her current mood. "Well, Konan, I'm surprised. This is the second time, and you only talked to me about five days ago. What happened to you this time? Did you end up trying to seduce Haku?" Pein received only a death glare as Konan's projected body held up a piece of paper in front of Pein. "This is what happened, Pein-sama. That bitch thinks she can order the Akatsuki around using a member as a hostage." Pein raised one eyebrow, and reclined into his chair sighing. "This operation is proving far more troublesome then it should. And the third phase is supposed to start in four days. Still, I won't allow this woman to have a member of my organization. Haku may not be our strongest member, but his loss will compromise our safety. And it will make us weaker by one member."

Pein sighed as he rubbed his temples with one of his hands. Though in silent conference with his five other selves, the Leader of the Akatsuki was worried. "You have four days to locate Haku, if you can not find him; we shall presume he is dead. And you will proceed with the mission as normal. However, should you locate him, and he is dead. Make the people who organized his death pay. Above all else: Do not allow your feelings to put the entire Akatsuki into a compromising position." Konan bowed her head and disappeared, her thoughts clearly in turmoil over what to do.

Pein sighed as he looked over into a corner of his dark office yet again. "Madara, there's no use skulking around in the shadows. You truly are becoming lax in your old age." The orange masked member of the Akatsuki stepped out of the shadows, the light glinting off his one Sharingan eye. "Watch your tone with me Pein, the situation with the boy is spiralling out of control. Perhaps I was wrong to think you had the abilities to lead this organization…" Pein narrowed his eyes dangerously; it was a closely guarded secret between the two that Madar (Tobi) was the actual mastermind behind the Akatsuki. Still, Pein was more then strong enough to be able to fight Tobi and win. "We will recover Haku, either that or we will be forced to level Kusagakure to the ground. Either way, our goals are achieved, you don't believe that keeping Haku alive is worthwhile, Madara?"

Madara snorted as he crossed both his arms over his chest. "I only doubt where his loyalty may lay to the Akatsuki after this. Our enemies will have four days to interrogate him, perhaps more! Who knows what they may extract from him, or Kami help us, they may turn him traitor against us. Konan will be blinded by her feelings and take him back here… The situation has too many loose ends to it Pein. We need to ensure control. We need to ensure his loyalty, a physical value, something we can use against him should he be turned against us. We need to use Konan as a bargaining chip, and have her have intercourse with the boy." Pein was disgusted as he turned away, he'd expected something, but he had expected better from the founder of Akatsuki. "I'm sickened by you Madara, use one of my friends and a comrade as a whore? Truly Madara, you have reached a new low…"

Madara's arms uncrossed as he stared at Pein, hatred clear in his one eye. "Shut your tongue, worm! You are nothing without me, I am all powerful! You merely made your success off of mine; do not dare take that tone with me Pein! You will follow my orders, or I will kill you, and execute anyone loyal to you within Akatsuki." Pein sighed as he faced Madara once again, shaking his head. It was a pity, the once great Madara Uchiha going insane like this. "So be it Madara, should we need it, Konan shall be used to ensure Haku's loyalty." Madara nodded his head as he disappeared once again, his voice leaving a mocking ring to the dark office, "Good, do not question my orders again. Perhaps this boy is making you rebellious and willing to commit sedition against me."

Pein sighed as he went back to some paperwork he'd been filing. Shuffling around the papers, he picked up a slip of paper that interested him greatly. Grabbing the small phone kept in his office, Pein dialled the number quickly, "Hello? Yes, it's me. I need to ensure your loyalty. Madara can't be trusted anymore, send to the word to the rest of the agents. Order them to mobilize at a moment's notice."

Elsewhere…

The large room was packed, various Missing-nin looking at each other, eyeing up their competition. All of them had received orders from an unknown source to be here, and they had been promised good pay for a job. The room's stage suddenly filled with smoke as a figure in Akatsuki attire, but with an orange mask appeared. Raising one arm for silence, the member quieted the entire room down. Every set of eyes were on the man as he pulled out a slip of paper. "You are all because you were promised an opportunity. I will say this, too long have I toiled in secret, too long have I gone unaccredited with the Akatsuki's accomplishments. But no more! With your help, we shall rise up against my enemies, and bring this world to its knees!" The entire hall opened with a thunderous standing ovation, cheering, hooting, and dozens of encouraging shouts. But it all died just as quickly as the figure raised his hand once again. "However, before that, we must neutralize any opposition to me inside the Akatsuki. Knowing these risks, who here shall serve with me to finally take this world in the name of Madara Uchiha?!" Every hand in the room shot up as fifty Missing-nin gave their allegiance at once.

Behind the mask, Madara smiled to himself, he would finally take his place amongst men. And he would have his first victory, by killing that arrogant upstart of a leader.

As the sun set over the world of shinobi, secret armies began to equip themselves in the name of their masters. Dozens of Akatsuki operatives rallied together behind Pein, their god and leader. An equal number of Missing-nin began to rally under Madara Uchiha's banner. And at the center of it all, the world would soon see a conflict from history, of a time where gods did battle, a conflict where mighty champions would rise, and fall.

And a conflict that would see the arrival of a new world order, the only question was, which one?

* * *

Now, that wasn't such a long chapter, now was it? Remember, read, review, give compliments/opinions/flames/insults, I take criticism well! I promise to not hurt anyone who critiques me!

* * *


	5. Retrival, Deception

* * *

Author Notes: Hello one and all (Again!)! Here's another great update to my already great story! (Though really, was it ever anything except for great?) Anyway, I'd really like some good reviews on this one, since it is my longest chapter, and I want it to be my best!

Warnings: I don't own Naruto... Sadly. But! This chapter has what Naruto should have more of: Drugs, rape, graphic descriptions of sexual intercourse... And violence! Sweet, sweet violence!

RyanRendan: Are you my editor by chance? Seriously though, thanks for the reviews! Perhaps I may eventually replace the content with grammatically correct stuff! Still, thanks for liking my story, and staying loyal to the end!

* * *

Chapter 5: Retrieval, Deception

"Never again shall I trust a man whose ambition knows no bounds."

-Pein, on Uchiha Madara

"Never again shall I trust a man who I have put in a position of power."

-Uchiha Madara, on Pein

Nature it seemed, liked to reflect the attitudes of her human children.

Dark storm clouds had long obscured the pale orb of the moon. It seemed that the clouds reflected one of nature's children in particular. Konan narrowed her eyes as she watched a team of agents that Pein had dispatched break down the door to another house. The pounding rain, thunder, and forks of lightning made it seem like an invasion had started. With a relenting crack, the wooden door smashed apart as the team smashed apart the flimsy barricade. The blue-haired woman stepped over the shattered thresholds as the agents spread out, searching for the one that had been stolen from them.

And may the gods have mercy on the bitch that had taken Haku, for Konan would show none. The idea of evisceration had a certain sick appeal to her, but she decided to leave that only if she found her subordinate dead. And if she found out that the bitch had used him… Hell would have a run for its money.

Konan sighed as she stepped into the living room of the dwelling that had been broken into. The three members of the family being held in place by an Akatsuki agent, Konan looked at the three. None of them matched the woman she knew had taken her subordinate. One of the Agents coughed as he shifted his grip on his charge, "Uh, ma'am, are these the people you wanted? 'Cause we still got more places to check for." The blue-haired woman gave a sideways glance and shook her head. "No, these aren't the people. We have to move on to the other locations. Release them, and put that door back together." All three Agents clicked their heels together as their black gloved hands let go of their charges. In seconds the three were like shadows, flitting along to help put the door together.

One of the three, a man in his mid-thirties shot a death glare at Konan as he saw the woman turn to leave. "I think we deserve a bit more of an explanation as to why you just broke my door down, and then manhandle my family!" Konan paused before she stepped out of the living room, her black shoes squeaking as she turned around on the rough hardwood floors. "I am here looking for someone that was taken from me. And no one shall stop me from finding him." And with those words lingering, Konan stalked out of the room, past the door, and out into the driving rain. The three Agents were already at rigid attention, waiting for where to go next. A clap of thunder shook through the night sky as Konan stood in front of them. "We shall continue with target 76-C, Grid Kilo-9, is that understood? I want to avoid the collateral damage however. We are wasting too much time repairing things that you broke." The Agents gave their signature salute: Their right hand would be clenched in a fist, and brought against their heart, after bowing their head slightly. Another clap of thunder and the four disappeared, their forms looking reminiscent of winged demons, cloaks flapping behind them as they ran through the empty streets of the village. Nothing would impede their mission, for they were following the will of God's own Angel.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Another figure looked out from a window, watching the rain pound against the windows. Almost as if the liquid wanted to gain entry into her castle, not like she would allow it, still there was a certain charm to see how frightening nature could be. The crash of thunder, the lightning which cleft the heavens itself, a pity the person who was in the room with her was asleep. Otherwise he'd be enthralled with her, listening to her describe in minute detail about how everything reminded her of him.

All of which would be a lie… But Haku did share some traits to the weather outside. Or so Terra would say if only to make the young male more susceptible to her mind games. Sighing heavily, the woman turned away from the window, the room was kept in a half-shadow, with several candles around to give off a somewhat romantic appearance. Though, the room, with a dull gray painting the walls, and being bare of furniture, the bed, two tables, and a few chairs aside.

It wasn't an ideal place, but that couldn't be helped Terra supposed. Since Konan seemed bound and determined to find all of her previous haunts within the village.

Upon reflection, using the Kirigakure consulate as her newest hideout had been a stroke of genius on her part. An irony that Haku surely would have appreciated, though one he would miss out on. Terra hadn't built a career as a double-crosser without learning a few things.

Haku woke up with a start, bolting upright from his sleeping position. While he was uncertain of his location, he was quite sure it wasn't where he'd been before. Haku noticed that he was on a bed, with a very comfortable mattress, and even a room that appeared to be very well furnished. Despite the lack of furniture that he was able to see.

"Hmm, so you're awake. I hope you like the room; I always try to keep my guest's nicely furnished." Terra purred as she seemed to appear on Haku's right side. Dressed in an even more revealing outfit then the first time he'd met her (If such a thing was possible), Haku glared at Terra. "Terra-san, where am I? And why am I even here?" Terra laughed as she sat on the bed. "Ever the loyal pet to your mistress I see, hmm? Well, I'm not telling you where you are… Because I feel that information will be discovered by your comrades soon enough. And why are you here? I demanded sufficient payment, and I never received payment." Haku's body stiffened as Terra put one of her arms around his shoulders. He knew what this 'payment' was. And he would be damned before he'd simply allow someone his body to be used.

"Terra-san, I will not allow you to defile my body. And the only reason you were denied payment was that your price was too high!" Terra smirked as she shook her head, her other hand tracing a line across Haku's right leg. "Too high? Please, if I was going to have a high price, you and Konan would have been in bed with me. Though I must say Konan's rather bad at sex… So I decided that I wanted to have you. I'm pretty sure that you must have had sex with a woman at least once in your life. Besides, you really must relax, my payment will be received, and in due time." Haku grabbed Terra's hand before she could move it over to his groin area. "Your payment will never be received. And I will kill myself before I allow you to touch my body."

Terra shook her head as she withdrew both her hands from Haku. Well, she wasn't going to be getting through to him that way. Which meant… 'Other' methods needed to be used. Though luckily (Or rather unluckily) for Haku, she kept a few pills of Methylendioxymetamphetamine on her person at all times. Terra stood up from the bed, and began to walk away towards a small fridge in the corner. "Well, if that's the way this game must be played then so be it. Still, you look rather flushed… Do you want anything to drink?" Haku blinked several times. She was giving up? Just like that? It all seemed a bit too easy, but the shinobi shook it off. The idea of something to drink was tempting… And he was thirty, but who knew what that women would put in whatever she gave him?

"I'm not thirsty." Was the simple reply, making Terra laugh as she bent over and grabbed two bottles of water. She turned her back towards Haku as she unscrewed the two bottles, and pulled out a small paper bag filled with a greyish looking powder. "So tell me, what about Konan inspires such loyalty in you?" Haku sat on the edge of the bed, his mind in thought about the question. What did make him so loyal to Konan? Or rather, anyone for that matter? Still, that was something to think about for a later date, and not something he'd wish to discuss with Terra of all people. "I'm not loyal to her; I'm loyal to the Akatsuki as a whole. Any member would receive the same amount of treatment she does." Terra laughed as she walked back over to him, a water bottle in each hand. Sitting down next to him, she held out one of the bottles, "I must say, you're rather cute when you're lying. And it's even cuter that you're so loyal to someone… You'd make an excellent husband someday." Haku took the proffered water bottle but didn't drink out of it. He wasn't going to trust the same woman who had kidnapped him.

"Nobody wants someone like me for a husband. I'm nothing special… And why do you even say all of that Terra-san? You're only doing this as some way to have sex with me." Haku muttered as he looked away, he didn't want to think about how he could help other people. Not since he'd failed the most important person he'd ever had in his life! He felt Terra wrap her arms around him in a hug, and found it disturbingly comfortable. Even though she was wearing a tight black leather dress that left very little to the imagination, Haku returned the hug. "The sex is a mere side-benefit. But you are quite special in many different ways… And you'd be wrong with no one wanting you. Konan wants you, so there's at least one person." Terra whispered into Haku's ear.

Haku fought back tears as the memories of all the times the word 'special' had been applied to him came back. And even if Terra did want to have sex with him… She seemed to understand him well, she almost seemed like she cared about him… Like she genuinely felt for him. "Your wrong Terra-san, Konan-san can't possibly have feelings for me… I'm seven years younger then her, I'm her subordinate… I'm not even her type!" Terra smirked; she knew those acting lessons would pay for themselves. Not like she had paid for them, all she had to do was have sex with the instructor and that was it. Still, Haku was almost too easy to trick. Innocence, it seemed, was it's own curse.

Terra loosened her hold on Haku a bit, "Please, I would know what Konan's type was. Since she was screaming it for most of the night. You'd be surprised how many women like younger men. And when you see her next, ask her how she feels about you, because after tonight… It will be a very different answer then before. You really should hydrate yourself." Haku pulled out of the hug and took a large drink from the water. Making a face, even though it was water, it tasted so bitter! "Ugh, what did they do to this water? It tastes bitter Terra-chan." Terra smiled as she put an arm around Haku's shoulders, he was as good as hers.

Methlyenedioxymetamphetamine, better known by the street name of 'Ecstasy', was revered for its ability to wear down a person's mental barriers. The short-term effects included among other things, increased feelings of well being, reduced anxiety and fear, and reduced defensiveness and fear of emotional injury. And with the amount Haku had just drunk, Terra estimated it would be another hour before the drug fully hit his system. Terra got up from the bed and stretched. "Well, I'll be back in an hour or so. I'll be right next door in case you need someone to talk to, because you seem very lonely Haku-kun." Haku watched as Terra walked right out the door. The shinobi rolled over onto the bed, but felt suddenly very restless, as if he had to keep his body constantly moving. And the oddest thing was that the hunger pangs he'd been feeling were gone. Shrugging his shoulders, Haku buried his face in the pillow, and began to wait for the long sixty minutes to be up.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Konan was in a bad mood, a very, very bad mood. So far, she had seen fit to destroy most of the furniture in the last location they had just raided. The warehouse rang with the sounds of equipment being thrown around, and with the sound of paper impacting into wood. The three Agents had long since left, dismissed by the blue-haired woman in the height of her rage. Konan took stock of the damage and slumped to the ground, mentally, physically, and oddly enough, emotionally drained. Who would have thought that Haku's disappearance would have caused her this much grief? "Damn it Konan! You should know where he is by now! You should know where that bitch took him! And you shouldn't be affected this much by him!" The woman muttered to herself as she threw more paper shuriken and kunai into one of the warehouses walls.

The warehouse was luckily enough, not containing any actual cargo. Since this was used as a hidden storehouse of the Akatsuki and several hundred weapons. So far, Konan had thrown every single weapon she'd found into the warehouse. Konan pulled out a small map, each individual location the Akatsuki had raided was on it. "Come on Konan, look for a pattern. Look for anything! Your better then this, and if you want to see him again, you need to focus!" The woman hissed to herself as her eyes flicked from every single location. There was no pattern; there wasn't any common ground no place that linked them all together. Many of the locations were in one area, but others were in completely different ones.

"Damn it! This is pointless! I should have just killed the bitch when I had the chance!" Konan yelled as she hurled the map away, throwing a paper kunai in it's direction. Almost instantly, her anger quickly dissipated as she felt the chakra signature of one of her Agent's appear. The man coughed quickly, his head turning every way to look at the damage caused. "Uh, ma'am, we think we know where Haku-sama is." Konan's head shot up as she stood up and grabbed the Agent by the shoulders. "Where is he, when did you find this information out?!" The words came flying out one after the other, causing the Agent to be forced to think for a few seconds.

"We managed to find documents saying that Terra has been renting out two rooms in the Kirigakure no Sato consulate here in Kusagakure. We got permission to enter the property three minutes ago, follow me ma'am." The Agent and Konan disappeared. Konan's chakra signature flared, her mind being set on a grim purpose: Rescue Haku, by any means necessary. And woes betide anyone who stood in her way of that objective…

Haku sat up in bed, he sensed a massive chakra flare, and the signature was from a person he knew quite well: Konan! Haku was sorely tempted to run out of the door and find her. Still, he just didn't feel that he should simply abandon Terra. Admittedly the woman was odd, but Haku just supposed that was just because he'd been around someone who didn't show many emotions.

Terra hummed to herself as she took a look at the clock. Admittedly using a drug to have sex with someone was low, but nothing she had never done before. She combed the rest of her pitch black hair into its typical straight-down style. Terra threw the comb away down the hall as she pushed the door open. "Haku-kun, are you in here?" Haku jumped off the bed as he hugged Terra. A smile on his face, a clear side-effect of taking the drug. "Of course I'm here Terra-chan! Where else would I be exactly?" Terra gave a fake smile as she led Haku over to his bed.

"So, Haku-kun, how are you feeling right now?" Terra asked as they both sat down. "A little restless… But fine. And Terra-chan… Can I talk to you about something?" The woman flashed a winning smile. The game was nearly at an end. "Of course Haku-kun, you should know by now that anything can be told to me…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

The three Agents's flanked Konan as she shoved open the doors leading to the front lobby. Pastoral blue colours along with calming greens blurred as the four stopped at the front desk. The Chunnin on duty looked up from his paperwork, "Uh… Can I help you?" Konan narrowed her eyes dangerously as she pulled out several pieces of paper. "These documents contain information stating that you are harbouring a woman who has taken a member of my organization. I demand that you allow us to look for Terra Yusangora."

The Chunnin stared at the papers as his eyes began to look over the documents. He gulped as he reached over to a button on the desk. "Ma'am, your request has been denied. I will need to have you sign some more paperwork." Konan narrowed her eyes dangerously as the Agents took three steps back. The Chunnin felt a chakra-enhanced fist slam into the base of his neck. His eyes stopped working as he saw Konan take the papers out of his hand. "I will be sure to have those papers inked in Terra Yusangora's blood."

Konan tore the papers in half as she threw them behind her. Shooting a glare at the three Agents, who instantly stood ramrod straight. "Come on! We've got a member to save!" She growled as the four walked away, though Konan looked off to the side as she mumbled a third sentence. "And I have a person to make sure stays the way he should…"

Terra could feel herself virtually tingle with excitement… Or perhaps that was her own dose of Ecstasy working? Whatever the reason, Haku was all hers, and she would receive everything that had been taken away from her. The older woman shoved the young man onto the bed, a triumphant smirk on her face as Terra's face as she straddled Haku. "Now, we'll see just how good you are Haku-kun… I expect nothing but perfection from a shinobi like you." She muttered as she pressed their bodies together as she kissed him, her tongue quickly exerting dominance over his own. She felt Haku's hand's begin to loosen the various straps that held all of her clothing to her body. As her own hands were doing to his clothes, admittedly a bit faster since this wasn't her first time.

Haku had never seen a woman naked before so he blushed and looked away. Terra chuckled as she forced his head to look at her naked body. "Please Haku-kun, don't be ashamed to finally see a woman's body. Besides… You'll be seeing far more of it soon enough." Haku's head was shoved in between Terra's breasts. He felt a tingle of electric energy shoot through all of his body. He was shaking when Terra finally brought his head from her chest. Immediately one of her hands shot down to his pulsating and hardening manhood. There was a smirk on her face as she looked at Haku's bodily reactions. "Well, it seems like I'll have to be doing more of the work then I first thought. Perhaps I should just sho-"Terra's sentence ended in a moan as she felt Haku shove his manhood into her.

Terra moved her hips in perfect syncopation so as to achieve her climax faster. She felt Haku's fingers brush against her erect nipples, making her gasp and groan out his name. Her arms trailed down Haku's back, scratching him as she began to feel her climax coming.

In what felt like volcanoes erupting inside of her, Terra screamed Haku's name to the world as she felt herself finally reach the climax of her orgasm. There was a final moan as she suddenly felt tired.

Haku extracted from Terra as he began to put most of his clothes back on, even with the drug in his system, he suddenly felt very drowsy. As he struggled with putting a ring of senbon on his arm he felt a presence looking over his shoulder. "I must hand it to you, you aren't that bad." Terra whispered in Haku's ear as she went about putting on most of her clothing as well. "And hurry it up, we have different places to be right now." Terra said as she watched Haku put on loops of senbon needles, it was scary how many he was carrying. Easily anywhere between the range of seven hundred to a thousand needles. Terra tore her gaze away and looked at the clock, nearly an hour had passed, and this was bad: She was running out of time, and she needed to make every remaining second count.

* * *

Konan stared angrily at a map of the consulate. Though it seemed small from the front, the consulate could house nearly five hundred people! And most of those rooms were underground, making the blue-haired woman question just what Kirigakure did with it's prisoners. Konan turned around to see one of her Agents standing at attention, "Ma'am! We've finally located the room! I'm sure you'll want the honour of being the first in?" There was a predatory smirk as Konan folded the map. "Of course, the truest shinobi lead from the front. Show me where she is." The Agent nodded, and the two walked down the twisting hallways, dozens of doors with brass numbers on them glistened by the light of lamps that hung from the ceilings.

Konan and her escort found the two other Agents outside of a door, this one seemed to be far sturdier then the others, with clear signs of reinforcement. The song The World Is Not Enough (By Garbage, an excellent song, and I highly recommend it) began to play over the speaker's in the hallways. Konan shrugged, the song seemed oddly fitting for the situation. "Here's the plan: We break the door down, I go in with my jutsu's activated. You three are to follow me after thirty seconds, and I want Yusangora taken alive. Understood?" There were affirmative nods from the three Agents as Konan positioned herself in front of the door.

Terra had her back turned as she heard the wooden door kicked down. She whirled around to see Konan, paper shuriken and kunai surrounding her. Terra sneered as she flipped out a kunai. "Well, look who's the bitch that decided to show up. Good to know that you weren't able to stop me: I got what I wanted after all. You lost after Konan." Konan's features went from cold neutrality to hot anger within seconds.

Konan advanced over the threshold, into the actual room itself, paper weapons following her like a deadly swarm. "If that's the case, then you're worthless to me. Now would you kindly shut up?" Konan asked as dozens of paper weapons hurled themselves forward at Terra. Who to her credit, managed to cut apart most of them, though many still cut deeply into her body. Terra breathed heavily as she dodged a punch from Konan, who had taken the initiative to move forward.

The three Agents had pulled out their Katana's and moved into the room, but couldn't assist their superior as to do so would be to risk being cut by the paper weapons that followed her around. Konan slammed her left leg into Terra's stomach, causing the woman to lose her breath and double over gasping. Terra felt her head being jerked up forcefully, Konan's calm features staring her down. "It would seem that I have received what I've wanted for some time as well." Konan said, her fist crashing into Terra's body, sending her sliding across the carpet.

Konan dusted herself off as the paper returned back into her, and looked at the Agents. "Spread out and look for Haku, he can't be far. I want him found, and I want him alive, understood?" The Agent's nodded, and began to check out other rooms along the same hallway. Konan sighed and turned around, to see Haku looking back at her.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me behind Konan-san." He said, looking at the now bloody and unconscious Terra. Konan put a hand on Haku's shoulder. "Haku… Did she do anything to you? Did she… Use you?" Haku turned his head away, staring at the floor. Konan shook her head as she walked them both out. "Come along Haku… Pein-sama has been dying to hear news about you." The three Agent's saluted as their superiors passed them by.

Haku looked at Konan as they walked out of the consulate building. "So, she had me in the consulate building for Kirigakure? The irony would be funnier under different circumstances…" Konan nodded her head as all five disappeared in puffs of smoke.

* * *

Pein nodded his head in understanding at the end of Konan's long narrative. "So, the situation is under control… Excellent news to hear. The loose ends have been taken care of… Our operation can proceed as planned. I expect nothing but success." Konan's holographic form nodded its head. She found it odd that Pein wouldn't ask about his status. "Yes… Though Haku's psychological state I can't really tell. According to his account Terra used him for her own purposes. According to tests we ran for his health, she used a drug on him. The tests showed that it was Ecstasy." Pein grimaced as he made a mental note to talk to Haku in private. "I see, very well, dismissed. Inform him that I am pleased with his progress." Konan nodded and disappeared, leaving Pein to mull over the information in his head. This was a disaster, but it had been rectified, though he was still worried.

Pein massaged his temples as he wished for just one day where there wasn't some overarching plan to kill him, take over the world, or various other scheme's. "Only me…" Pein muttered to himself as he shook his head and got back to work. Conferring with his five other bodies had given him a clear idea on what to do.

* * *

Madara watched his ragtag army conduct weapons practice. He saw dozens of wooden targets become riddled with all forms of kunai, shurikens, and even explosives and jutus's flew across the massive field that separated the Missing-nin from their targets. He had his legs dangling off of the wooden platform, giving him a commanding view. The masked man turned around at the sounds of footsteps. "Ah, Jakimo, so good to see that you could make it. I trust that everything went according to plan?" Jakimo nodded his head as he sat down next to Madara. "So tell me Uchiha-sama, when are to begin our attack?" Madara sighed as he stood up, signalling for the Missing-nin to cease their practice. "We shall begin our assault in several weeks. And when we do, we shall destroy Amegakure!" Madara said, his voice rising so that every Missing-nin could hear him.

There was a raucous cheer from the assembled Missing-nin, their weapons being pumped into the air three times. The dark midnight sky was the only witness to the speech. Overhead, a fork of lightning split across the sky, framing an army of darkness in light.

* * *

It was raining once again, thunder and lightning once again being the sounds of the world. Konan sat with Haku as they stared out over the village. "So Konan-san, why exactly did you try so hard to try and find me? I never knew that you really cared that much about me." Haku said, breaking the awkward silence that had been the norm since the three Agent's had disappeared. Konan sighed as she thought over a diplomatic answer. "You matter a great deal Haku. Never do we simply let another member go away and forget about them. However, you matter very highly to me." Haku looked away from Konan; he knew that would be the answer: Neutral, cold, not betraying a hint of any emotion.

"Konan-san… How exactly do I matter to you?" Haku asked, looking at Konan. The blue-haired woman raised an eyebrow as she shook her head. "You're my subordinate, so it's like I'm your mother in a way. Though in some other ways you're almost like a younger brother…" Konan failed trying to get the right words together. She had the thought, but the words just weren't coming!

"So, you act like an older sister at times?" Haku asked, eliciting a quick nod from Konan. "Exactly what I was trying to say. I should have you know that Pein-sama is looking forward to seeing you once we get back in Amegakure. Your disappearance was… Worrying, to say the least." Haku looked away, deciding instead to stare outside. "Konan-san, what's your biggest fear?" Haku suddenly asked, taking Konan by surprise. What was her biggest fear?

"Drowning in liquid, in fact, most liquids in general scare me." Haku shrugged, he was afraid of different things, but many people were afraid of drowning. "But, you don't hate water when you have to bathe. And you seem to be perfectly fine when washing your hands." He pointed out as Konan shuddered and once again sank deeper into her chair. "Bathing in water I'm fine with, washing with it I'm fine with. It's just that… When it's all around me and I can't get out… That is when I start to panic." Haku nodded and the two went back into silence.

"Oh, one more thing Haku, we managed to get invited to a very special party. Thrown by our good friend Kuak-sama, and Lady Yoshira of Amegakure is on the invite list." Konan said which got Haku into a good mood. Though an awkward silence had filled the room, "So, what are we going to have for dinner Konan-san?" Haku asked quickly, getting a shrug from his superior. "I don't know, I was thinking takeout. Do you mind if ordering it?" Haku nodded his head quickly and headed for where the phone was. Konan sighed to herself, it was odd, and she hated it when Haku left her. But, she hated it that she was beginning to have these awkward feelings for him. Still, it would pass with time… Or it would eventually get to the point where she would let it out accidentally.

* * *

Madara shut the dossier angrily, his gloved hands clenching into fists. He began to pace the floors of the house that he had rented for command reasons. "Damn it all! Terra gets herself caught, and she can't even use Haku as a way to stall for time!" Jakimo closed the door behind him, shutting out the sounds of partying Missing-nin. The command room of Madara's house was filled with dozens of maps. Though the rest of the settings were fairly bare, a few chairs and a table being the only other pieces of furniture. "Don't worry Uchiha-sama, the situation is still under our control, correct?" Madara sighed as he shot a look at Jakimo and then looked out a window, rain pounding against it. "Indeed it is. Still, the situation has far too many variables…" Jakimo nodded his head as he sat down, pulling up a cup of sake.

Madara shook his head in clear annoyance. "Inform the rest of the army, I want them training throughout the night." Jakimo nodded, and took the sake out with him. He had an announcement to make, and he had to make sure he was drunk when he did so.

And as the night wore on, the world reflected the attitudes and temperaments of her children once again. The clouds and lightning eventually disappeared; leaving a waxing moon to give a perfect end to what might have been a disastrous week. Though, with the new week came far more subtle plots being thrown into action. A weapon would soon shed first blood, and the dogs of war would soon be roused from their slumber and let loose from their kennels.

"I have never advocated war except as a means of peace."

-General Ulysses S. Grant

* * *

Remember, Read, review, I want comments on what you think about this story! Until the next time I post a chapter (In the incredibly fast time of two weeks), I bid all of you goodbye.

-Vesuvan Smiffee

* * *


	6. The Mox Awakened

* * *

Hello everyone! Good to know that despite my long absence, I have people reviewing!  
Well, I'm wrapping up the assassination arc, and putting in a great new plot twist (ohhh I wonder what it'll be?!)

Anyways, enjoy and review afterwards. Makes my life easier.

Oh, and thanks for all my loyal fans who have been so patiently waiting for this.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Mox Awakened

"Throughout the history of their existence, the Akatsuki had a reputation for employing some of the most feared and ruthless assassin's ever known.

One of them however, was to have his name forever immortalized by the death of Kuak."

-Excerpt from _Modern Reapers:_

_A look at the Akatsuki's trained assassin Corp_

Among the rooftops of Kusagakure, a single figure leaped from roof to roof, his figure hard to make out, so quick were his movements. The dark clouds pulled away the veil from the burning eyes of the Moon. Causing the figure to stop and look back at it. Silver light reflected off the porcelain mask that obscured the figures face, and the massive sword that was strapped to the figures back. "Zabuza-san, if you can see this… This is for you." The figure whispered to himself, and with Valley of the Damned (By DragonForce, and one that I found amazingly fitting for this fanfic.) playing, set off again.

It took Haku nearly a half-hour to find the Kuak Estate. And what a sight it was! Easily four-stories in height, and surrounded by a perimeter wall that was fifteen feet in height, the Estate gave off waves of opulence, power, and death to any who tried to get inside without permission. Technically, Haku was entering with permission… Just from different people.

Luckily, there were numerous buildings were under construction around the Estate. Some of which had large beams that reached out, and over the perimeter wall. Moving as stealthily as he could, Haku made his way onto the upmost floor of the skeleton of a building that would become an apartment complex. Treading lightly around the unfinished levels, Haku eventually found a large steel beam that extended out from the uncompleted building. Taking a running start, Haku leapt from the end of the steel beam, felt the air rush past him for a few brief seconds and rolled as he hit the Estate grounds.

Haku dashed away, as he could hear the guards on their patrol routes coming. Luckily the Estate grounds had a large garden, and various terraces. A shame he was on the backend of the Estate. But that could hardly be helped. Haku walked through one of the terraces, the Estate itself was made of alabaster, with grey marble stone columns holding it up on the front (Or rather, Haku assumed there was a front) porch, as well as the back porch. Haku eventually found a stairwell on the outside that led up to the rooftop.

The rooftop was like what Haku had expected: Featureless, aside from a few air vents. However, a massive glass dome rose from the middle of the roof, easily twenty-five feet at its highest point. Haku pulled out a small head-set communicator, flicking it on. "Konan-san, I'm in position."

"Acknowledged, be prepared to take out the target." Came the short reply, Haku began to settle in, something told him he'd have to wait.

Meanwhile…

Konan swore the Estate guards were being slow on purpose. With the amount of time these guards were taking, any assassin would be tempted to simply throw subtlety to the wind and go on a rampage. And who could blame that poor assassin? The entire checking of the guests seemed to be designed to test your patience. At the entrance of the Estate was a security station, getting past that wasn't hard. In fact, Konan had simply shown her papers and had walked through.

But now, the entire line was stuck outside the front doors, a dozen guards patrolled along the line of richly dressed and clearly annoyed guests. Though, among the rainbows of colors that each guest seemed to wear, making them look more like bipedal peacocks then well connected people, Konan's outfit seemed almost… Bland by contrast. It was simply a blue Kimono, without the obi. The only decoration on the Kimono was a pair of dragons, entwining themselves around each other, the dragons started at the right hip and went to the left shoulder.

After a few more hours, (Though timing and Haku's watch would later reveal it had only been twenty minutes.) Konan was through. And she was actually impressed. The interior of the Estate was full of luxury items: Silk, porcelain, jade, dozens of others that Konan couldn't recognize through the crowds of people.

"Yoshira-sama, how nice of you to attend, I assume your trip was well?" A voice said from behind Konan, causing her to turn around. And to be right in front of the target: Kuak himself. "The trip was excellent Kuak-sama. You have quite the Estate, clearly a large amount of time has been invested into it." Konan said, making the man smirk. He wasn't old, but he had a weathered look to him. Much like a rock that had been eroded at for hundreds of years.

Kuak smiled warmly as he extended an arm, "Then please Yoshira-sama, let me have the honour of showing you to the main event." The man said, offering his arm. "I don't see why not? Please, lead on Kuak-sama." Konan, said, smiling at the man as she took the proffered arm. "Have you seen the ballroom yet Yoshira-sama?" Kuak asked as he led Konan away from the main number of guests down a hallway.

Konan nodded her head, "No, I have not, should I take this as an invitation?" Kuak gave the blue-haired woman a look. "Of course, you are a guest of honour, Yoshira-sama, and I would be appalled if I didn't show you around." Konan shrugged as the two stopped outside a pair of high doors. Two Grass-nin stood at attention on either side, Kuak nodded his head, and the two pushed the doors open behind them. The man motioned at the doorway, "Ladies first."

To say the ballroom was nice was an understatement, a grievous one at that. The roof was easily a hundred feet into the air, pillars of thick white marble held it up. A massive statue had been erected in the middle of the room. It was a globe of the world, made of solid crystal, though this globe had a stylized 'K' on it. Easily twenty feet tall and probably ten feet wide, it was very impressive. Kuak looked at Konan, "The globe took nearly three years to construct. And it costs close to a million dollars." Konan looked back at Kuak. "That seems rather… Expensive for merely a globe, isn't it?" Kuak shrugged as he took Konan by the hand and led her closer towards the globe. "When you're old like I am… Money doesn't become much of a concern. Really, half the fun was seeing the looks on the stonecutter's faces when I told them I wanted something like this!" Kuak laughed as he reached out and touched the globe.

The man looked at Konan sharply before looking back at the globe. "And it represents my ambitions for my business. Soon enough the Kuak Corporation will have political ties in every Shinobi village. Still… This globe reminds me of how truly small our world is now." The man shook his head, clearing his head of troubled thoughts. Or at least, Konan assumed so.

"Kuak-sama! Kuak-sama, we have a problem!" A voice cried out, causing Kuak to turn around and look at a Grass-Anbu. "What is it Captain? I thought you would be busy trying to secure the Estate. And keep it secured." The man said sharply, making the Anbu flinch. "Yes, I know that, but there's been a problem. Reports indicate that an assassin is coming for you, and that he is on this very Estate Kuak-sama!" Kuak snorted, and as if to prove his statement correct, there was a cracking sound, and all heads turned skywards. Not noticing the faint mist beginning to gather at their feet…

Two Minutes prior…

* * *

Haku checked his target for the third time. It was Kuak, it had to be. And he didn't detect a chakra signature. Still, Konan was dangerously close to the target. If he missed… Haku shook his head, no, he wouldn't miss. He couldn't miss, and then, he suddenly saw an Anbu Captain rush up. Haku took a deep breath, he couldn't wait any longer. The assassin threw three needles through a piece of glass, and leapt down. His hands found more Senbon, his fingers danced together; their shapes forming the seals needed for the Kirigakure no Jutsu.

* * *

Post shattering…

The Captain was the first one to die. Three needles to the heart guaranteed it. Two other Anbu that tried to leap in were next, needles dug into their jugular veins. Konan shoved Kuak against the floor. Though the floor was surprisingly wet… And a strange fog had begun to fill the room.

But the noise was the worst part. It seemed like everyone was screaming, yelling for backup, or their cries gurgled away as their throats suddenly found not air, but needles. The guests were like a stampeding, their basic survival instinct overriding every other. The stamping of feet, and the slamming of doors soon ended, with the room in disarray and a mess.

Anbu moved in from every exit they could, side-corridors, hallways, nearly a dozen arrived. Most were dead by the time they could make it to Kuak, but a few managed to survive. And then, as suddenly as the rain of needles had started, it was done. Everything was eerily silent, the dripping of blood and water, the ragged breaths of the Anbu that had survived the assault were deafening. "What in the hell just happened!?" Kuak yelled, the Anbu giving him only looks and mumblings.

"I'm sorry to say that I am the cause behind those deaths. Or at least, those men are near to death." A voice said, causing everyone to look at the top of the globe. Konan nodded in small appreciation.

Haku stared at the four remaining Anbu through his mask. He felt pity for them; it wasn't their fault they had been thrown into this conflict. They were bystanders, neutrals. Though Kuak on the other hand… "And just who in the fuck are you supposed to be!?" Kuak yelled, making Haku shake his head. So many answers to such a simple question, and yet, one answer seemed to be the best one. "Kuak-sama, I am your death. That much should be clear to you by now." Kuak's face drained of all blood, "Kill him!" He shouted, turning around to point at the four Anbu. Only to see the four drop, surprise etched on their faces at suddenly finding needles in their necks.

Kuak's eyes were wide as he turned around to look at the top of the globe. Only to see the masked figure disappear, there was a soft step next to him, and the press of a single piece of thin metal against his jugular. "This will be quick. I promise." Kuak's eyes flared open as the Senbon needle cut the vein. As he hit the ground, Kuak's last sights were of a massive globe, his vision began to blacken, and he began to hear a choir sing to him.

Haku wiped the Senbon against the sleeve of his outfit. "Konan-san, I believe we should be leaving. The guards will no doubt arrive in greater numbers." As if to confirm the assassin's remark, a trio of Anbu came out of the massive front doors. "There's the intruders, stop them!" The lead one yelled. Konan and Haku looked at each other. Haku pulled out two smoke bombs from the recesses of his clothing. "Do we fight them, or do you prefer to disappear?" Konan shrugged her shoulders in a way that suggested she didn't care.

The Anbu had formed them into an arrowhead formation and were about halfway before they were cut down. The front most one was cut down as he was preparing a jutsu, Senbon sticking out of his heart, neck, and wrists. The other two stopped in mid-step, looked at each other, and suddenly became aware that they had pieces of paper in them. The little bits of origami fluttered away from them, leaving the two men puzzling over what killed them, even as they fell to the floor. The sound of more footsteps, this time nearly a dozen made the two Akatsuki look at each other. Haku primed the smoke, and as the Anbu began to close in on the room, the two disappeared.

After five more minutes, a dozen Anbu managed to get into the room. "Search the room; look for clues as to who these people were!" One of them, a captain, yelled. Sadly, they only found bodies, Senbon needles, glass shards, and droplets of water. "Sir, I found something!" An Anbu yelled the captain looked at the item. It was a bolt of cloth, with a red cloud in the middle, with the rest of the cloth being black. "Akatsuki…" The captain muttered, earning a nod from the Anbu.

* * *

Uchiha Madara sighed to himself as he looked over the headlines of the most recent newspaper. "Akatsuki kills head of Kuak Corporation… So they finally did it." The man muttered, his orange mask hiding the smirk growing on his face. Sunlight filtered in through the bedrooms window. There was a light tap on the closed door, and Madara knew it had to be Jakimo. "Come in Jakimo, and next time, don't knock." The masked man said sharply as Jakimo walked in. The younger man bowed his head slightly in apology. "I will keep that in mind Uchiha-sama. But I have procured the maps you requested." Madara's single Sharingan eye glittered with impatience, "Well, show them to me! The Mox shall be mine!" Jakimo pulled out several scrolls and laid them out on in front of Madara, who clicked his tongue in slight disappointment.

Madara looked at the maps closely for a few moments before turning to Jakimo. "Get me ten of our strongest Missing-nin. Tell them I have a far more lucrative job then merely attacking Amegakure." Jakimo looked at Madara oddly. "Now!" Madara hissed, causing Jakimo to move like he had been burned. The man shook his head, idiots! How could greatness like himself get stuck with morons like Jakimo? No matter, Madara reassured himself. It was only to be a short time. The masked man's single eye glittered as Madara tapped his finger on a single point on the map. "Soon… Soon the Mox shall be mine. And with it, power that only a fool like Pein could dream of." When he eventually did claim the Mox, the world would know but one god. Madara Uchiha!

* * *

Pein had listened for nearly half an hour to the tale that Haku had been giving him of the assassination of Kuak. "… And before more Anbu arrived, Konan-san and I were able to disappear. Leaving behind the tem you asked us to, of course." Haku finished, making Pein nod his head and lean back into his chair. "I must admit Haku that mission became far more complicated then I thought it would become." Actually, Pein already knew everything, since he'd been in private conference with Konan since the very beginning of the mission. Still, it was good to see how Haku had reacted, and how he was holding up.

Haku nodded his head as he wished he could just simply leave the room. Not that he didn't like talking with Pein it was just… odd, and he felt tongue tied around the older man. If only because that the two were so different from each other. "Complications always arise during missions. Luckily these complications were contained." Pein nodded in understanding. "Haku… I'm worried about you." Pein said, making Haku look at him oddly.

"Worried? I am in perfect health Leader-sama." Haku said, making Pein shake his head. "I know you're in perfect physical health. I meant your psychological health. Being raped does do well for one's psychological well being. Konan has recommended that your health be gauged-"

"I don't need help! My mind is in perfect working order!" Haku snapped, cutting Pein off. The leader of the Akatsuki wasn't typically left speechless, but that he couldn't answer right away. Haku sighed as his shoulders slumped down, the fire that had just occupied him extinguishing itself. "My apologies Leader-sama,that was out of line for me. I am well aware of what I've been put through… But I do not feel that the past should have any bearing on future missions for me." Pein sighed as looked at Haku. "Haku, I do not doubt your ability to carry out a mission. I am only concerned over how you will accept what has happened to you. Regardless, I have something for you, I feel it's time you got your own summon." Pein reached into his desk, and pulled out a large scroll, setting it on the desk.

Haku was almost smiling, good, that should keep him excited for a while. Pein thought to himself as the young assassin picked up the scroll carefully. "What sort of an animal does this scroll summon Leader-sama?" He asked, looking for any sign of a name or title on the kanji that was written on the scroll. Pein shrugged his shoulders, "I wouldn't know. You're the first person to actually summon whatever is there. The scroll was retrieved from a mission several years ago. I had to kill thirteen people to get to it also… I assume you know the Kuchiyose no Jutsu?" Pein asked, earning a look from Haku.

After a quick lesson on the proper seals, and with directions to go down to one of the subterranean rooms which the Akatsuki used to test such things out, Haku left. Pein noticed how the younger man seemed to be happy that he had something to occupy himself with. Which made Pein worried; Haku seemed to be happy… But Pein knew that the man had had other traumas in his life. And emotional scars were some of the last to heal.

Pein sighed to himself as he saw a flutter of origami, and saw Konan appear. "Konan, what a surprise, I would have expected that you'd be resting by now." Konan shrugged, her Akatsuki cloak making the gesture seemed more muted then usual. "I was looking for Haku. We have… Things to discuss." Pein raised an eyebrow at how Konan seemed to so awkwardly end the sentence. "And what might these 'things' be, Konan?" The blue-haired woman fidgeted, her face maintaining a mask of calm. "Actually I was going to be asking Haku about his past… Is there something wrong with doing that?" Konan asked, earning a sigh from Pein.

"Do not press him about his past Konan. Haku will reveal everything in due time. In the meanwhile, I expect you to be training him as much as possible before your next mission. He may be strong, but he is not ready. Not yet at least." Pein said, earning another nod from Konan. "As you wish Pein, do you know where Haku is then?" Pein gave a half-smile. "He's off training."

The 'subterranean room' was a misnomer. Room would imply that there were furnishings of some sort in the place in question. Cavern would be a far better term for the place that Haku was in. At least fifteen meters high, and twenty meters wide, the cavern was like a space that had been blasted into the rock. The entrance was a old door that had burn marks, scratches, and even bite marks on it. Which, Haku had reassured himself must have been because of someone practicing.

Haku rolled out the scroll on the rock, it wasn't damp, but it was very sharp and jagged. He took a final look over the name which was mentioned several times. "Please let this work," Haku muttered to himself, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He said the seals took a few seconds to work out. There was a large puff of smoke, and Haku felt his chakra levels dip, they hadn't dipped much, but it was still something he took note of. Then he noticed the creature in front of him, and Haku immediately felt for his Senbon.

The creature was about two metres tall; its head consisted of a large snapping jaw, and a pair of large eyes, that looked disturbingly human. The body was greyish in color, with black and brown spots on it, the two long arms rippled with muscle, a pair of massive legs made for most of the height, and each foot had a massive claw, about three inches long. "Who would dare to summon Lysucas, Hound of Rebirth!?" The creature snarled, its words sounded like rocks grating against glass. Haku cleared his throat a little, fighting down the feeling of panic that was rapidly growing in him. This could still be contained… Hopefully. "I summoned you Lysucas-san."

Lysucas narrowed its eyes at Haku dangerously, its jaw opening and closing a few times in contemplation. The eyes seemed to have a green glow to them in the darkness of the cavern. "A human Shinobi would do this?! But what's this I smell… Ah, yes, your not like most of them, aren't you?" Lysucas asked twin pairs of nostrils on the front of its mouth flared open, sucking in air deeply. Haku shook his head.

Lysucas blinked its eyes casually as it took another sniff. "Yes, you are quite a bit different… Haku, formerly of Kirigakure?" Haku felt a chill run through his body, and not because of the cavern. "How do you know my name?" Lysucas seemed to give a barking laugh as it shook its head. "Do not mistake the ignorance of Demons for stupidity. We know a great deal of what go's on in the material world… And a few among us took great interest in what happened to those with a Kekkai Genkai. Myself included. In a way, you're more like a demon then you are a human. But that is a discussion best reserved for another day. I suppose letting you summon me would be a good idea. Still, I'll let you sleep on it." Haku began to say something but Lysucas disappeared, leaving behind a faint smell of brimstone.

The young man sat on the cavern floor. "… That could have gone worse." Haku said to himself, gathering the scroll up, he stalked out of the room.

* * *

Madara sat cross legged on his bed, what he was preparing to do wasn't something normally attempted by Shinobi, or even men. But still, Madara was not like most Shinobi, or men, he was better. Jakimo stood by, his skull clean shaven, with an incense burner in his hands. "What is the point of this again Uchiha-sama?" Jakimo asked, earning a look from Madara, "I am attempting to infiltrate the thoughts of my enemies, I want to see Haku squirm. And I want to see if this will work. Now be quiet, I require concentration for this!" Jakimo frowned but said nothing as Madara began to mutter under his breath words of a language long forgotten.

* * *

Haku sat on his bed, he'd been training for nearly four hours, and he still wasn't nearly good enough to beat Konan. Still, that hardly mattered now. Without sleep, he could hardly be expected to do any better during training. Haku turned over, and closed his eyes...

"Wake up Haku I have something to show you." A voice said, making Haku open his eyes, he wasn't in his bedroom. The room he was in seemed to be a lab of some sort. Dissection tables, with various bodies of unidentifiable species on them lay sliced open, giant glass tubes, with odd coloured liquid bubbling inside, held humanoid shapes, some male, and some female. Haku looked to see a man in an orange mask looking at him thoughtfully. The one hole in the mask showed a Sharingan eye.

"Ah, good to see you awake. Let me introduce myself, I am Uchiha Madara." The man said, pointing to himself. Haku looked all around him, fighting down a sense of revulsion, such senseless death and desecration… It made him physically sick. "What am I doing here?" Haku asked, earning a laugh from Madara, who cocked his head to one side. "Why, I'm here to show you where to go next. Of course." Haku looked at Madara confusedly, "I know where I'm going next though." Madara shook his head again, laughing.

"Oh, but you don't know yet. Tell me Haku, if you had the ability to seize all the power in the world, would you? Or would you let others take this power from you, and see it squandered by the filth that is humanity?" Madara asked, catching Haku off guard. The young assassin felt himself grow suddenly nauseous. "I would never take such power, no one man is meant to contain the power meant for everyone."

Madara snarled he threw his arms wide, gesturing all around him. "This is more then the power of mere men! This power comes from a greater source! Demonic chakra, the very force which makes a Bijuu so dangerous! And a great quantity is contained within a small item… Or perhaps you have never heard of the Mox?" Haku shook his head, earning a sigh from Madara. Who shook his head in mock sympathy.

The masked man held up a small amulet, a golden chain that held a large jewel, about as large as a grown man's fist, the color red and gold. The jewel seemed to have an inner fire though, one that was an odd blackish color. "This is the Mox. And though nobody knows how it could have been created, it contains a sample of every Demon's chakra. With such an item, a man could very easily burn entire armies, turn entire civilizations against each other… The person who controlled this would become a god." Madara suddenly clenched his fist, causing the Mox to disappear into a cloud of dust. "But, every god needs servants." Madara squatted down next to Haku, his orange mask inches away from Haku's own face.

"All you need to do is join with me Haku. It would not be so hard, all you must do is simply say you pledge your allegiance to Uchiha Madara. What does the Akatsuki hold for you, honestly? Pein will use you like a tool, and then throw you away when you are not needed. But I could give you powers that would make the Hyoton seem like child's play in comparison." Madara said his voice was so convincing… And what did Akatsuki hold for Haku anyways? Haku shook those thoughts away, he could not think like that.

"I will never give my allegiance but to one man. And you will never be nearly as powerful as he was Madara-san, no matter how much power you have." Madara snarled as he disappeared, his last words lingering as Haku felt himself awake: "Remember this then, I shall find you once I have the Mox. And you will be begging for fucking mercy once I'm done with you."

* * *

Jakimo sat up in shock as Madara sat up, the orange mask swivelled around. "Get those worthless fuckers out of their beds, tell the ones I picked we're going to find the Mox. If anyone objects, kill them and find another!" Jakimo quickly nodded his head and ran out of the room. Leaving Madara in pitch blackness, wondering how much resolve Haku must have had to deny everything.

Pein was up late, looking over the most recent mission report, when he looked up to see Haku appear in front of him. "Haku, is something wrong?" Pein asked, Haku looked like he had just woken up, he seemed to be troubled by something, and he was breathing quite rapidly. Haku took a few breaths to steady him, "I talked to Madara-san, what do you know anything about an item called 'The Mox'?" Pein leaned forward as words began to spill from Haku's mouth.

In a massive frozen vault, a single jewel awoke from an age's long slumber. The Mox had felt someone looking for it. And after nearly a thousand years of being separated from a living creature, it seemed that living creatures were about ready to kill each other over it.

The Mox felt what most humans would call 'happiness', or at least, a great satisfaction in knowing that it would once again be coveted. Slumber was most unbecoming of an artifact like itself.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the chapter, stick around, send a review, make me happy.

Oh, and I decided to put a bit more Madara in, because he is rather plot essential.  
- V. Smiffee

* * *


End file.
